Simple Lies
by mickeykity.413
Summary: When Kyouya lies to the Host Club about Haruhi's sudden departure, he must lie to cover himself only to discover that his feelings got in the way. His daughter, Kemi, realizes that he did many things to get where her parents are now. FINISHED!
1. Hunny's Sick

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made, though I wish I did own this!

Chapter 1: Hunny's Sick??

Haruhi was tired. After enduring the twins bickering and their teacher's leacher, it would have made anyone tired. Upon entering the third music room, she quickly saw that only she and the twins were present.

"Hikaru, you think that we wont have to host today?"

"The elder of the twins turned and relpied, "No, Kyouya said that he would be late but –"

The door banged open to reveal a very pissed off Tamaki, his usual prefect blond hair kept in place was madly out of place. Behind him entered the tallest member of the Host Club, Mori-sempai.

"Yo, Mori-sempai, where's Hunny-sempai?" asked Hikaru noticing that the bubbly senior was not in sight.

"Nh" was his reply.

"Is he okay, is he sick Mori-sempai?" asked Haruhi kindly.

He nhed again. Turning Haruhi went to door to look for the Shadow King. She spotted him down the hall, his face covered by his black notebook.

"Oh, Haruhi," he said stopping in front of her before stepping on her toes. "Please tell Tamaki to stop shouting."

Sighing she followed the second year into the room after closing the door. _I wonder why Kyouya was late? He's always on time and I hope Hunny's okay._

Tamaki who was be going in circle by the window and creating wall cloud above his head. Clearly the second year had something to his classmate as he grabbed his collar as Kyouya sat at his table.

"What are we going to do today? HUH?! Without Hunny-sempai –"

"Hunny-sempai is ill today and I thinking of not opening to visit him at his home," remarked Kyouya starting up his computer and pushing the boy off of him. He looked at Mori-sempai as if for permission. The silent giant nodded and the twins exclaimed happily while Tamaki fainted.

"But I must ask Haruhi to stand a moment longer," added Kyouya standing suddenly as the twins grabbed her arms and began to drag her away to the door.

_Those damn twins, will pay for that! _Kyouya straighten his glasses and saw that Tamaki was being picked up by Mori-sempai and that the twins were refusing to let her up.

"WHY?" demanded Hikaru.

"We want her to . . ."

"To ride with us . . ."

"And to –" interjected Kaoru again.

"I need to discuss her debt," he coolly said not stopping to type what ever he was typing. Groaning, the twins whispered naughty words in her ears as Tamaki awoke to hear them. Attempting to reach them, he wasn't able as the silent giant held him in place.

"You better – by no later – than ten minutes – after we get there!" yelled Tamaki at Kyouya before disappearing from view. The door closed and Haruhi sat awaiting Kyouya's discussion. She looked up at him after a minute and saw he was standing by the window.

"They are so dumb," he commented pulling his glasses off. He was nervous about this but it had to happen. "You know Haruhi, why have you chosen to stay in the Host Club, when you debt it gone."

"I haven't known that it had been that way, but mostly because I like it."

Kyouya looked at her without his glasses on and thought that she was a boy as the others had when they first met her. Her short brown hair and large brown eyes set something off inside him.

"Why do you ask Kyouya-sempai? Do you want me to leave?"

He moved but was stopped by her outstretched hand on his.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up," he started but lost his words as she had turned to gather her stuff.

In the car to the Haninozuka mansion

Tamaki was fuming. The twins were seated on either side of him and neither would sit properly.

"Would you stop reaching over me!" he yelled at one of them.

"Tono, why the long face? What could Kyouya-sempai do to Haruhi?" asked Kaoru, who was seated to the left of Tamaki.

"After mothers and daughters need bonding time," jabbed Hikaru, to the right.

"Please stop! Let's just getting to Hunny-sempai, sorry I will beat the crap out of Kyouya!"

...

Author Notes: This is my first fan story but I hope to do more. So just R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. Haruhi's Gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. This is fan made!

Chapter 2: Haruhi's Gone?

"Why," he asked her again though her expression was not one to be friendly. Assuming that his words had placed the emotion in her, he wrapped his arms around her. Haruhi jumped at his closeness and pushed him away rather roughly.

"Don't think that you're cool act will work on me!"

Haruhi turned (bag swinging over her shoulder) leaving the raven haired boy to wonder.

_How dare he tell me that I own nothing but still force me to do that! I swear Tamaki and the others will find out,_ she thought, though she was aware of where her feet were leading. Arriving home, she saw a note on the door.

_I'm at work. Sorry that I'm missing the special tonight with you_

_Ranka_

Opening the door and placing the note on the counter, Haruhi finally that her long walk from Ouran has settled in. Hearing her cell phone ring, she grabbed and sat on the ground rubbing her feet.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Kyouya-sempai's here now, but he said that you went home," asked Kaoru, though it was barely heard as there was commotion in the background.

"I was at school with Kyouya-sempai, but I was not feeling well," she lied knowing that the said person was probably listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. If you want I can come over– Tono get off! I'm talking to Haruhi!"

"HARUHI!! Talk to Daddy!" shrieked the voice of Tamaki, who was apparently drug away by someone, thankful to Haruhi as he had blown her ear drum out nearly.

"Haruhi, please call Kaoru-chan later, goodnight," came Kyouya's voice. It sent chills down her spine but she was glad to heard that Tamaki had returned to normal. She heard the dial tone and assumed that he had hung up the phone for Kaoru.

Going back to her feet, she went to the bathroom to soak them. After an hour and feeling somewhat better, she fixed something small and watched some television.

The next day she arrived at school earlier than she normally would have, her blue uniform in a bag ready to give back to the Host Club. If she had been wearing it, people would have stopped to say hi, but they gave her dirty looks to her second hand clothing, but she neither cared or wanted their attention.

Getting to the third music room, Haruhi found it abandoned like she had found it the pervious day, only a door was adjured on the other side. Closing the door quietly, she placed the bag on Kyouya's usual seat and saw his laptop on and open.

"Kyouya-sempai, are you in here?"

A crash from the door that was open. From it came the second year, a mountain of things that landed on top of him. Ignoring her little voice to help him, she turned and walked back though the door she came though.

_Thirty minutes ago_

Kyouya hated fridays. It hated them because it was the day that Tamaki had desired to coplay. Opening the door to the third music room, he placed his laptop on it spot and started it up. He opened file after file looking for what they would be doing later that day. Finding it, he stood leaving the file open and going to the closet to find the objects. Kyouya didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

Hearing someone call him name, he felt something snap and the mess that he was trying to keep neat came down on him. Looking up, though his glasses became disheveled, he saw the outline of a bag and a Haruhi much like the one who had entered the Host Club long ago leaving the room.

Standing, he saw that the bag was not a treat for his efforts but her uniform instead. Picking it up, he felt his eyes begin to weep, and he regretted his actions at that moment.

_This was not what I wanted, how will explain this to Tamaki._

Kyouya heard the bell ring but did not move. He sat on the floor holding Haruhi's now old uniform, completely aware that his simple action caused some much trouble. Getting up after what seemed a lifetime, he made his way to his class. His teacher gave a scowl as he entered but with a quick sorry, he was saying no worry.

Tamaki was sitting with his head down in his seat, but his constant glances at Kyouya became annoying to him. After the classes that day, he made his way to the third music room again. He saw the twins alone by the door and wondered how they had been getting there before him.

"What happened with Haruhi?" they both asked, arms crossed and eyes full of hatred.

"She went home, I assume," he said truthfully.

"Haruhi was wearing those hand me downs and not her uniform, why is that? You seem to know a lot about us," said Hikaru, his anger clear as Kyouya knew he liked her as much as Tamaki. The blond was beside him, his arm hanging loose on his shoulder, but Kyouya knocked it off.

_I guess I have to do this_. He spotted Mori and Hunny enter after a moment and closed the door with a slam.

"Kyouya, what's the matter? Is something involves the club or –" started Tamaki, but Kyouya held his hand up in way to shut him up. Tamaki feel back into his seat more and listened to what was about to happen.

"Everyone, Haruhi will not be joining us today because I have informed her that her debt was done. She promptly got up and left and – "

"She seemed fine when I talked to her," interjected Kaoru, his arms up in furious way. "I mean how could you do that to her!"

"It was not my choice, she walked out!" he yelled back at the red head, his temper matching the freshman's hair. "She returned her uniform this morning and when that crap landed on me, which was why I was late to class, she made no effort to help me up."

"But Kyou-chan what will her customers think when they seem her dressed with her normal clothes on again. They will ignore her like they did this morning, right Takashi?"

"Nh."

"You let my daughter go into the world without me! How dare you!"

Kyouya turned and was tackled by Tamaki from behind. He saw the blond's purple eyes staring into his with anger that he had seen in Hikaru's. Kicking him off him, he stood again and packed his laptop in his bag and went for the door.

"Kyouya, where are you going?"

"Home!"

Kyouya turned the corner and disappeared.

"I'm going to go visit Haru-chan tonight to check on her," said Hunny crawling onto Mori's back.

...

Author Notes: Well I actually wrote this when I wrote the first one but I guess I have a solid story to work on now. So R&R!! Thanks!


	3. New Living Quarters

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. This is fan made!

Chapter 3: New Living Quarters

Kyouya arrived at home within moment of leaving Ouran, but he told to see his father, who was watching in his office.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes, I have found a bride for you and you are to live in her house quarters for sometime. Dismissed."

Kyouya nodded and left to his room. He saw maids were already packing his clothing.

"Be sure to pack my computers and such," he order to them.

Going to the bathroom to wash his face for the random girl he was to wed.

_Haruhi's house_

Hunny was jumping up and down in the limo as Tamaki kept asking if they were there yet. After what seemed a long ride, they exited to the Fujioka residence. Mori knocked on the door and they heard a crash from the inside. The door opened a second later to reveal a Haruhi in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, what a cute towel Haru-chan!" Hunny said trying to ease the awkward silence. Even his mute cousin was transfixed by the sight. "Takashi!"

The gentle giant looked at Hunny quickly then looked back to the street seeing that a crowd had formed.

Haruhi felt weird having the Host club in her living room and she only in a towel.

"Excuse me," she walked quickly to her bed room. She returned after a moment with a skippy pajama top and loose shorts (the top made by the twins).

"YEAH!" exclaimed the twins, though Tamaki just stared at Haruhi. A knock came to door.

It was the last person that she ever wanted in her house.

"Kyouya?"

_Twenty minutes ago . . ._

Kyouya got into his limo with his three suitcases with a frown. He had wanted to bring more but he assumed (he had been doing that a lot) that his bride to be had a small house. Since the windows were tinted, he had no idea that the limo had lead him to Haruhi's house. He exited the car and dropped his heaviest suitcase on his foot. He held in his scream but was given his belongings and the driver left.

Walking up (with his suitcases in hand, he hadn't carried that much in such a long time it took some time to get up) to her door exactly and knocked lightly. It opened to reveal the Host club in her living room and she in a rather tempting outfit.

_Back to present tense_

"Kyouya-sempai?" asked Haruhi, her head tilted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might know," he asked pushing her aside and dragging in his stuff.

The Host club watched as Kyouya struggled getting his three suitcases in. Finally Mori stood and grabbed two of them and asked where to put them.

The twins stopped poking Tamaki and looked at Mori as if he was joking. Tamaki who hand been laughing stopped and went into inner mind mode.

_Kyouya moving in and taking Haruhi into his arms. He whispered soft words and grabbed her chest in the top she was wear now. _

"NO! You can't live here, not with my daughter," he said standing up. "Mother and Father should live together!"

"I have no choice, I have to live here."

After Haruhi had fed the six boy and bided the five others goodnight, she turned to Kyouya who was seated on the couch bouncing on it. She laughed at asked him why he was there.

"I was kicked out. I was told that you are bride, but I doubt that my father would arrange a marriage with someone of commoner background. Why is this seat so soft?"

"It's the place that I normally fall asleep, but you can sleep there, since you were fouced here."

Nodding Kyouya asked if he could put his suitcases in her room to get them out of the way. Picking up what seemed the lightest, his laptop and black notebook fell out. Grabbing it he put in on her bed and moved them so they weren't in her way.

"Well, umm –" started Kyouya, though he felt uncomfortable. "Do you have any food?" Retreating to the kitchen, Kyouya followed her and saw there wasn't much food in it. He grabbed for his cell phone to call for food but heard that he need didn't have service.

"I throw something together, I'm hungry too Kyouya-sempai," replied Haruhi grabbing simple food ideas. Kyouya returned to the couch and sat down. He looked around for his laptop and notebook and saw them nowhere. Searching her house, he found them in her room. Eyeing the room for cleanness, he saw her room had a simple bed and dresser, a red round carpet by the foot of the bed. Sitting down on her bed, he found it to be as soft as the couch.

"Kyouya, dinner ready!"

Getting up, he picked up his two prized possessions leaving her scented room for the moment. He was delighted to find that she had made a fair good meal and a small cake for them later. Hearing him make no comment about her food, she did notice that he was taking his time with it, quite unlike that time at the expo.

_I guess he likes it_, she thought smiling at her plate, absently thinking about how they would live. Kyouya finished before her and left his plate on the table as he would normally.

"Put it in the sink, I'll wash it after mine is gone," she said still working on her cake.

"You've got to be joking!" Seeing her face, he took back him comment and grabbed the plate and placed it in the sink quickly then turned to her room. "I'm taking a shower now, please be aware that I take long ones."

Laughing, Haruhi knew that it would a long night. Finishing her quickly after that she washed their plates and went to the bathroom revealing Kyouya was still in the shower.

"I'm coming to brush my teeth," she warned. Hearing a grunt of approval, she entered and grabbed her toothbrush and saw the mirror was covered over with mist. Quickly getting the task down with, she heard him turn off the shower and extend his thin hand to her.

"I need a towel," she heard. When his hand had been there a moment longer, he peeked his head from the other side and gave her an evil look. "Please!" Turning Haruhi handed a big towel to him and emerged from it with a firm hand on the top of the towel.

"Please leave," he said holding the door open. Haruhi walked though it and felt the door close on her back.

"Thanks and put a sheet over the couch before you go to sleep," she called back to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Three chaps in one day, yeah! Well I'll work on this tomorrow too, but R&R! Thanks!


	4. First Morning Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. This is fan made!

Chapter 4: First Morning Kiss

Kyouya slept unease that night, he assumed that it was one of two things. One: he didn't want to be there and that his father must be joking; or two: he was really to wed the women who had fixed him dinner and laid a bed for him in his time of need. His cell phone beeped over his foot that was on the table currently. _I forgot the charger,_ he thought in dismay. Something stirred to the left of him and he stood up quickly only to see that Ranka had arrived home.

"Kyouya-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question but –" he said grabbing the shirt he had been wearing and covering himself.

"No no, I meant why are you here now? I talked with your father days ago about the marriage to my lovely daughter, but I had refused it because I though Haruhi would have liked someone other than you."

_Thanks, old man! I'll be sure not to ever speak to Haruhi at school._

"And besides I told him firmly a no, but said something about you getting the rights to the company if you did this one little task," recalled Ranka, though the man's awareness on Kyouya had momentary disappeared. Snapping out of his own daze, he saw that the boy had fallen in a faint by the couch where he had stood.

"Kyouya-kun? Kyouya? Kyouya Ohtori!" he said repeatedly poking the boy's face with a pencil. The boy didn't stir but did move onto his side.

"I don't know how I will explain this to Haruhi either, but your dad offered me a job doing something better that what I'm doing now, at least I wouldn't embarrass her at the festival this year." Ranka picked the boy up and placed him on the couch so he could sleep better. Ranka went to his bedroom and was sleeping within minutes.

The next day Kyouya awoke to sound of a frying pan going and the humming of Haruhi as she prepared a meal for the three. He sat up and saw the couch was a mess caused by his long legs. A book had fallen off the table that his cell phone was on and he had a strange sense that Ranka was awake.

"Haruhi is your father awake," he asked seeing that it was nine o'clock.

"Yeah, I hope you like bacon because that all I could find for us," she said not looking at him. Kyouya looked up and saw that she was rapidly placing food on plates and preparing tea.

"Do you do this every morning before going to Ouran?" he asked taking his seat at the table and accepting her food knowing that it was good. Ranka sat beside him and rubbed his head.

"Yes, she does and she still gets to that school on time some how!" he joked, thanking her for food and going at it. Haruhi sat a moment later and slowly ate her food like she had last night. Kyouya excused himself and went outside leaning on the railing and regretting that he hadn't accepted to eat her food after she spent so much time to fed them. He felt a tap and Haruhi appeared at his elbow.

"Here, I know it's not world class but eat it!"

"I can't, not after what I did on Thursday," he lied, smelling the food and it made his stomach turn. Haruhi pushing the food under his nose and watched as his mouth watered for it.

"Not eating is not a punishment for what you did. You have to eat to stay alive, now eat!"

Holding the small plate, he saw that some bacon was gone.

"Sorry, Kyouya, but you gave it up," called Ranka though the door. Kyouya frowned and ate the rest quickly then placing the plate in the sink, Haruhi order to him yesterday still clear in his mind then returning to the outside to avoid them. It didn't happen as the door wouldn't close.

"So what are you going to do Haruhi? Today I mean?" asked Ranka, his plate in the sink now as well. Kyouya turned at the sound of this conversation, wondering himself as he (figured) was now a slave to her.

"I don't know, but I figured that Tamaki-sempai would call bugging me to hang out with him and the Host Club," she said starting to wash the dishes. "I know that he calls me every weekend, but I hope he doesn't. I want to spent the day at home or at the park not far from here."

Kyouya saw a hidden meaning to her words, _so you want to spent the day with me otherwise. _

"Actually I need to call or visit Mr. Ohtori about this mishap and explain to him that Kyouya can't stay," said Ranka standing up and pulling Kyouya into the house by the cheek.

"HEY! Let me go!"

Haruhi dropped the pan she was washing and looked at her father, her eyes widening. Kyouya knew at that moment that the girl's reasons for treating him differently than at school was that she probably had a crush on him. Kyouya let himself go of Ranka's pitch of hell grip and straighten himself.

"Mr. Fujioka, I wouldn't mind staying," he lied and this time he felt bad doing it. "I would like to beat Tamaki at commoner knowledge and prove to him that it doesn't fit him," he continued choosing his word carefully as to not insult them. Ranka clapped happily but told he still needed to visit his father. Leaving the teenagers to themself, and praying that they did nothing, Ranka was down the street before the two spoke again.

"Haruhi," he asked coolly but knowing this act would not work on her.

"What," her response was. Clearly she was irrate about having Kyouya saying what he did to her father. _If he thinks that he can stay because my dad likes him, he can forg – _But her thoughts were interrupted as Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I see I do have an effect on you," he whispered in her ear, seeing her face turn a lovely shade of red. Kyouya smiled and blew on her earlobe. Haruhi jumped and turned to see Kyouya grinning in a way that reminded her that he was thinking about something serious in that raven haired head of his.

"You did not have any effect on me," she said watching his every action. The house phone rang but Kyouya grabbed before she could reach it.

"Fujioka residence," he said in to the phone. The other person didn't respond with a simple okay with a low tone, but instead they heard an out cry of Tamaki's voice.

"HARUHI! KYOUYA! What are you doing?" asked the Host King, though they were sure that he had just awoken, neither wanting to heard his voice that early.

"Nothing, but we aren't going to be spending the day with you or the others. Goodbye," Kyouya answered discreetly ignoring Tamaki's pleas to talk longer. "WAIT –"

Kyouya hung up and approached Haruhi again, but she had disappeared. Turning he saw that she was in her room reading a book, a book that he remembered reading a year ago.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"I have to play Romeo in the class's play this year, but the part of Juliet was chosen after my name. Much to my disappointment it's –"

"Renge" Seeing her eyes widen again. "I was the one choosing the parts and figured that you would want the spotlight. I did it also to annoy Hikaru and Kaoru before they would ask to be the leads and practice with you to prefect their kissing, which needs work."

Haruhi laughed as Kyouya went into Tamaki's usual way of rambling to himself about something, but she laughed harder at his comment about of the twins.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but they were bugging me anyway to kiss them after it was announced. Girls were asking me this week if I had practiced the last scene with anyone!"

Kyouya too laughing remembering girls lining up to talk with her about it during hosting on Tuesday. Then he frowned remembering also that he had dismissed her of her duties of it. Haruhi saw his face became stern and poking him in the cheek a few time to get his attention.

"I'm fine about you getting me out, I wanted out long ago, but I found that six really hot guys surrounding me was fine."

"I'm hot?" asked Kyouya leaning toward her more and watching her face turn red again. Haruhi froze and kicked him away seeing that his face was inched from hers and that her comment would be the death of her.

"Well you know that every _rich_ boy needs a loyal wife one day and that every _poor _girl could only dream that it would happen," he reached out to her cheek and caressed it feeling her skin was soft. _How could Tamaki grab as many times as he had and not feel this softness._ Kyouya felt himself grown more liking to his situation and snaked his way on her bed again. As he had feared she was afraid of his motives and thus had her foot up again ready kick him. Grabbing her foot and rubbing it, that seemed to set something off in her as she jerked still for a moment then grabbed his hands.

"Kyouya stop, please," she asked closing her eyes. "I have dreamt this but –"

"But what Haruhi. I've noticed your change in breath right now (he paused watching her resist) and change in the past weeks during host time, but I never would have guessed that you would have actually liked me. (He caressed her chin seeing that she had stopped and her gasps soften.) I never thought you had time to do that when even the trio of horny boys are always watching you," he calmly said sitting beside her again and bringing her face closer to his.

"And I doubt that Hunny and Mori would ever make their move on you when they have and had lovers in their own grade. Plus it would be funny to see you and Hunny together!"

Haruhi slowly followed Kyouya's directions to him but she gasped when his lips gentle fell onto hers. His lips were soft and seemed to want more. Opening her mouth to protest, Kyouya found this as his change in a lifetime to move on top of her, though this time she didn't protest to it. He felt down her body to be sure that he wouldn't fall on top of her completely and hurt her.

Instead he felt her hands on his shirt or rather on the ends of the shirt. This made Kyouya grin even more. _Do something you dumbass, _called his little voice but Kyouya pushed it away when he accidently brushed against her breast. Haruhi moaned in his mouth brought her knee to rest under his growing erection causing him to bite her tongue.

"Kyouya . . ."

Kyouya stopped and looked at her, ashamed of himself. Getting up he, he was pulled back by Haruhi's death grip and he sat promptly back down. She rubbed his shoulders relishing the tense that was present and he sighed happily at her touch.

"I think you would be a good husband, Kyouya-sempai," she whispered in his ear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Sorry about not putting this here before, but my mom has been making me drive the car everywhere (due to doctor's note, kinda makes me wants Kyouya now :)). Anyways R&R!! Thanks!!


	5. Choking On Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Kyouya eyed the clock again in his class and wondered how much more of his recently events with Haruhi would show on him. Tamaki, the idiot blond he was, had in fact that night called them again demanding to speak to Haruhi. She was of course showering, and Kyouya had not the nerve or guts to interrupt her. He figured she would slap him or. . . he didn't want to imagine what might have happened. Kyouya looked up as his teacher called his name to read a passage of the text before him.

"_The position is unexpectedly comfortable because, contradicting all charges of anti-intellectualism and neglect of intellectual values by a materialistic society, is plain fact of the intellectual's unprecedented share of public trust. The expert, the Ph.D. or his equivalent, is everywhere – in government, in industry, labor unions, banking, philanthropy, city planning, written and spoken journalism, espionage, national leadership and international councils._"

He sat back in his seat ignoring his classmates looks of surprise. After class, it being lunch time now, he got into a line seeing Haruhi sitting by the pillar nearby. Before going over to her, he got his food, again ignoring the eyes of the school body.

"Here," he said above her head. Haruhi didn't look up but held her hand up in cup manner. Placing the sandwich he brought for her on her palm, he humbly felt warmth at the touch. Kyouya walked away to go to usual place to eat, which was the third music room. He entered to find the Host Club there having a picnic. Tamaki was the only one standing and was ranting about something, _stupid probably_, thought Kyouya seating himself at a couch. The twins were sharing a backer of fries and exchanging their voices to counter Tamaki. The three looked like they were brother, but when Kyouya looked at Mori and Hunny, he saw that they were oddly tried.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, are you two okay?"

The bubbly senior turned his head to the Kyouya and the raven haired boy needed not an answer. His eyes had purple beneath the lids and his cheeks were red. Mori on the other hand looked just as bad, if not better than Hunny at least.

"The senior race was this morning and I got stepped on," cried the little blond.

"AND I was there too! It was a hurt to my heart to see Hunny-sempai in just a manner," exclaimed Tamaki, though the twins snickered.

"Tono, be quiet! You were in class when it was going on. We had gym at the same time that Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were running. We were the ones who helped Hunny-sempai!" stated the twins together. Kyouya believed the twins as he knew their first hours, but he was thinking the twins also knew Haruhi's first hour too.

"What has Haruhi been doing in class," Kyouya asked of the twins, their fries being thrown at Tamaki now. Hikaru continued as Kaoru answered.

"She's been studying more and she's been getting top grade on every assignment now, that she's not in the Host Club. But I saw her doodling on her desk today. Here look."

Kaoru approached him, pulling his cell phone out and showing Kyouya the picture. Smiling, Kyouya saw a _'K' _and _'H'_ interlinked together.

"Just so you know, I erased it with my jacket. Hikaru didn't see it, I'm sure," the younger twin muttered in Kyouya's ear closing his phone. "Even though she was focused, it's clear that she likes you."

Kyouya choked on his food at that part and stared at Kaoru, his expression in fear of the Shadow King's actions. Kyouya stood up attempting to breath but the food was caught. Demanding that one of them preform the Heimlich maneuver, he was rushed to the hospital as Mori (the one with the most strength of them all) couldn't get the small piece of food from Kyouya's throat.

Though he couldn't see, he heard many people attempting to reach him. Girls all around him were exchanging cries to get well quick. He felt Tamaki's hand on his the whole way.

Opening his eyes a moment, he saw that the Host King wouldn't let go of his hand, no matter the amount of times that the men taking them, would tell him.

"NO, he's my best friend and I will not let anything happen to him!" he yelled at the ambulance men. Kyouya tried to breath deep, but realized that the thing was still on his throat. Once at the hospital, they rushed him into surgery to get the object out. Tamaki watched as Kyouya was placed under sleep while it happened. He also watched as they nervously preformed the Heimlich maneuver again. Slowly but finally the object was removed from his mouth and everyone present clapped happily at their success. Tamaki wiped his forehead and sat down on the ground his legs finally giving in to his anxiety for Kyouya's well being, now over.

Tamaki walked down to the canteen and saw food that he had heard of and wanted to try them all. Instead he choose a simple meatloaf and jell-o. Sitting himself at a table, he saw that Haruhi was there too. Moving to sit by her, she looked up as the blond sat down.

"Tamaki-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Kyouya earlier. They got the food from his mouth just now!" he happily told her. Haruhi smiled and finished the food she had been working on.

"I tried to visit just now, but they said only relatives could come in. So I claimed I was his sister, but since I couldn't prove it, they sent me away. Funny, huh?"

Tamaki stopped and grabbed her hand. Haruhi looked at him unsure and removed her hand promptly but the dunce wouldn't let go.

"Kyouya and Kaoru were talking before this happened and I think it was about you because Kyouya asked about you before hand. Just be careful around him. He's not the Kyouya that everyone knows at school when he's alone and by himself." Tamaki got up after finishing his food and left.

"I know that Kyouya's different but do you know by how much?" she muttered to her self as if to Tamaki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Here's chapter 5 for ya!! This was fun to write as Kyouya's family owns loads of hospital and Tamaki's ignorance was fun to stomp on!! (Giggle) Just kidding on Tamaki but this was the funiest to do so far! Oh the passage that Kyouya reads is from a book titled _'The House of Intellect', _page 1_._ Real boring book to read though. R&R!! Thanks!!


	6. Accepting Kyouya

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Kyouya looked at wall of his hospital room and heard the door open to reveal the idiot that held his hand like a sissy.

"Kyouya! You're awake!"

"No thanks to you, just so you know," he grunted to the blond. "Have you been here all night?"

Tamaki nodded and sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"I saw Haruhi down in the canteen and she was clearly wondered about you. She was shaken when I touched her to try and comfort her. It seems that she has some secrets that are hidden away, like she wouldn't look at the whole time. I feel bad though."

"Why you do feel that way, Tamaki?" asked Kyouya, his hand hidden below the other side of the bed holding onto Haruhi's hand. She was small enough that she hid against the bed so Tamaki wouldn't see her, she was not something she wanted the Host King to see as Kyouya lay in pain.

Hearing Kyouya ask again as the blond didn't answer, he tensed his hand for the hundredth time.

"I think that we were her only friends at Ouran, and I know that girls would like her if she would act feminine but its her choice –"

"Not that you and the twins are always coming up with ideas to get her into something like what she wears at her house. Which I might add looks quite nice– OWW!"

Haruhi dug her nail into his wrist as he said the last part and the hidden girl stood up angered at Tamaki.

"For your information, idiot, I don't care about those idiot girls like yourself who are fooled everyday to be under your stupid spell. You think that you are some slick player who thinks that your looks will get your anywhere. Kyouya-sempai is a lot nice than you or the twins by a large degree! So before you go making assumptions about my life, you should go growing up! Now get OUT!"

The boys sat (well Kyouya was laying) in awe at her words. Tamaki stood up to protest but the two were glaring at him with identical looks and he knew that this fight with them wouldn't be the best option as the moment.

"I don't know how you got so bitchie but it's something that you doesn't fit you," he added to Haruhi watching her arms shoot to her side and jumping on the bed to grab him. Kyouya shot up and grabbed her by the waist and held her back before she could beat the living shit out of him, though he should have let it happen. Tamaki had it coming to him. Haruhi struggled to get up but Kyouya's grip on her remained tight until she had fallen against his chest in heap of defeat.

"You should have let me kick the crap out of him!"

"I know but I would have to pay for at the club for it, and I don't want that," he said finally letting her go. Haruhi turned and sat on his upper legs, which despite the pain now, he much liked it. "Can you check to see if I can leave, please Haruhi?"

Nodding she left him with a small kiss on his cheek. His ears flickered up as she did and as she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her in, he kissed her on her soft lips and smiled against them.

"When we get home, I'll let you help with dinner," she agreed to his silent offer.

She came back with a male nurse who helped Kyouya dress and he was seated in wheelchair to the front door. Ranka was waiting with the car by the door and drove the two home before he disappeared to work.

"Dinner's on the table, heat it before you eat! Love you Haruhi see you in the morning!" he said giving his daughter a quick kiss on her head. Kyouya was reading his emails on his laptop when he noticed that Haruhi was heating his meal for him.

"I was going to help," he complained. Though he really wanted to help, he couldn't help but laugh that Tamaki had sent him twenty phone-to-email messages. "Hey come look at these messages from Tamaki!"

Haruhi sat beside him with their food. She grabbed Kyouya's chin and pulled his mouth down. Staring down at her, he was fed by her the whole meal.

"Eear- rook- at thee mess-a-shees he sin-ta!" Kyouya said while trying to watch her fed another helping of the soft food and shallowing the food down. He laughed at her and finally pulled her hand away. "I can fed myself, even though the doctor said to be fed like a four year old! I hired that man!"

"I'm following his orders," she protested.

"Well then I should follow by orders," he joked picking up her fork and feeding her. She opened her mouth like a small child would and giggled when he hit her cheek. "Oh, did I hit your cheek, I had better lick that up." He did and Haruhi knew that he shouldn't have but it felt so good. Getting up, she grabbed a box of chocolates and she dangled one above his head. He stood up attempting to get it but she moved back a bit to prevent that. Until her legs had hit the end of her bed, Kyouya finally get this chocolate.

"I love chocolate," he said silkily in her ear grabbing for the chocolates again. "But I love you more and even though I've only been here a month, I feel that that amount of time was enough!"

Picking her up, he kissed her passionately until she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was pulling his shirt up. Kyouya lowered them onto her bed, but wouldn't let go of him. He rolled onto his side of the her soft bed and pulled him onto of him, not letting their kissing let up. Slowly, their shirts were removed and Kyouya arched up when she tickled the underside of his neck. Pressing his hand on the small of her back, he noted that her back was just as soft as her face, if not more.

Sliding his hands further, he reached her pant line and gently slide his hand underneath so that his hand was what separated his member from her entrance. Haruhi bit his earlobe as Kyouya reached a bit farther and inserted one finger in her. He wiggled his finger and it was as though she was about to get up and stop this did she reach down her his pants. Unzipping them, she felt the toughness of him against the pants. Keeping her eyes on him, he stroked him and watched him jerk straight like she had weeks before.

"Haruhi . . . what are you doing to me?" he panted in her ear placing another fingers in.

"I'm doing what are you doing to me Kyouya!" she replied withdrawing her hand and tugging on his pants to remove them more. Kyouya and Haruhi took off their pants and then was only in underwear and in Haruhi's case a bra. Removing it for her, Kyouya reached around from behind and playing with her small breasts that she attempted to cover with her arms.

Kyouya nibbled on her shoulder as she playing with the little Shadow King, that was happily being stroked at the moment. With his spared hand, he recovered the small square object from his pants and placed it in her hand which made Haruhi stop and look at him.

"You want to?" he asked of her thought she appeared scared at the thought. She sat still for a full minute long before placing the condom over the heated boy. "I"ll take that as a yes!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is getting juicy! Bewared for what heppens next! I have a quest for everyone reading, guess who will say this in the next chapter:

"But Kyouya wouldn't do that to Haruhi," said .

The length of the name will not matter but dont think about how the host members would take about each other because that will throw you off. Good Luck!


	7. Hearing Father's Opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Congraulations on JenSoma and loretta537 for getting the answer to my question. Even more to JenSoma for guessing the seconds part only provided though PM! Good Job to you both

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruhi couldn't believe herself. There she was in her bathroom staring down at the round object and was shocked to see that she had gained weight. _But that can't be! I'm sure that I've been eating the same as before_, she thought trying to see if it would change a fifth times try. Of course that had been three months ago and currently Kyouya was sleeping in the next room yet to get up for himself (Kyouya actually got a job stocking at the local food store, Haruhi was a cashier). Pulling the shirt to her uniform more firm around her waist, she opened the front door to see Tamaki standing there, his hand up apparent about to knock.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get Kyouya for our vacation but since you're here, I won't ask for you to come too!"

"I live here, idiot! Go away, Kyouya's asleep anyway, he won't be going!" she hissed at him closing the door and locking it for Kyouya's own protection from Tamaki. She began to walk toward the road as the blond grabbed her arm and drug her into the car.

"Tell me how has Kyouya been?" asked Kaoru, his hair a wild mess than usual. His elder twin was still asleep on the black leather seat, his head bumping into Mori's leg. Mori was watching Hunny who was playing with Bun-Bun. Hunny looked up at Haruhi after awhile and moved to sit next to her.

"Did you get a another job?" asked Hunny, though the boy was poking her in the chest against the sewed logo of her company.

"Yes I did and I have to be at work in ten minutes! Either please let me off or take me there, NOW!" Hunny told the driver to taker her to her job and exited with her.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? You seem more annoyed at the others than usual," said Hunny his bunny in his right arm.

"I'm fine, Hunny-sempai. I'm just not sure on some things but me, I'll be fine– Hunny what are you doing!?"

Hunny grabbed for her as she turned to walk away and the boy pressed his head against her lower stomach. His expression was one of focus but when he let up, he wore a frown on his face. "But Kyouya wouldn't do that to Haruhi," he said out loud to himself, poking at her belly . "I hate to tell you but you're pregnant, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him and laughed at him.

"Whatever Hunny-sempai, go enjoy your vacation with the Host Club!"

Hunny turned with a frown but Haruhi watched him reenter the car and drive off. It was a little past nine, but she was asked to go to the manager's office.

"Oh, hello Haruhi! How are you?"

_I was attacked by the worst group of guys in the world, how would I feel_, she thought. Instead she said she was fine.

"Good, because I have a deal for you! As you know, I have fired some people and positions need to be filled, so . . ."

_Oh please don't fire me, I've done nothing wrong. . . _

"I'm promoting you to manager!"

_Wrong. . . What!!_ Her mind screamed at the news as she just nodded her head and smiled at the man. "Thank you, I wont let you down, sir!"

Haruhi was told that she would be given different hours since she was manager and that she would come in tomorrow to get her new schedule. She was also given a special uniform as she left. Kyouya had awoke a few minutes before she had gotten back home.

"Why you home early?" he asked though a granola bar. Haruhi showed him the shirt and he dropped him food in surprise. "You're manager?"

Haruhi nodded and looked away as she remembered what Hunny had said about her.

"Well that's cool for you, I guess I had better obey you!" he joked picking up the dropped food and placing it in the trash bag. Kyouya stopped as he heard her sniffle. He saw only her back but when he wrapped his arms around her, he could tell that she was shaking.

"Haruhi what's wrong?"

Haruhi froze and tried to push him away but that was failure as he held a good grip on her. As she struggled, his grip became more firm until she was under him in a near death grip from her own hands to his arms. Kyouya looked down at her physical see what was wrong but he only saw a lump on her stomach. Quickly he let go.

"Are you?" he demanded sitting back away from her.

"I don't know, Hunny saw I was, but what would he know about that!"

"Hunny's smarter than most people will credit him. The boy plans to go into hospital care since Chick wanted to take over the family business," answered Kyouya, his eyes watering at the thought of him having to deal with a child of his own. _I messed up big this time_, _but how I wore a condom!_

"Kyouya if you don't want it then I'll –"

"First, I'm against that and second despite our ages, there isn't must we can do as you are probably three months along," said Kyouya finally standing and helping Haruhi up too.

Haruhi began to cry and tugged his shirt tightly. He let her cry on him until he saw the time. Pulling her off him, he set in her room and got ready for work. Before leaving he said that he would return late as he needed to see his father about something. Haruhi only nodded at him.

After work, though he would have loved to not have to walk to his own house, he knocked on the front gate.

"Master Kyouya, why are you out so late?"

"I need to see my Dad now!"

The man let him in and Kyouya ran into the house without a second word and arrived at his father's office in matter of minutes. The man was writing something as the panting boy entered without permission.

"Either you two have finally agreed or she is pregnant, and which is it?" asked his father an evil grin on the man's face that made Kyouya sick.

"According to Mitsukuni she is indeed pregnant, but we have yet to be sure," stated Kyouya somewhat coolly. His father chuckled at the boy's attempt to stand up but he merrily stood himself and slapped the boy across the face.

"Of the women in the world, I choice her to be your wife, NOT THE MOTHER TO THE HEIR OF THIS COMPANY!"

Kyouya flew across the room as he slapped him, but he rubbed his cheek to measure the bruise.

"Then why did you sent me to live with her! I demand to know that after having to endure her lifestyle!"

"You really are a dense, Kyouya! Fujioka, your wife, never! And now that I know that she is probably going to have a child, you will now reside here until she has had the child."

Kyouya turned on the spot not facing his father, his eyes watered and he was sure that his life was ruined or still into safety by his next actions. Walking out of the room and back to the his old room, he saw that it hadn't changed at all from three months pervious.

His bed was not made and the clothing he had left was on the floor. Picking them up he swung them over his shoulder, he found a bag in the closet and grabbed more of his belongings to be put into the bag. His eyes continued to water but finally the tears that he wanted to let did once he picked up a picture of his father and brother. Throwing it across the room, it shattered against the wall and Kyouya slide down onto the floor in a hard cry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is was going to be longer but I made it somewhat lighter than I wanted but here it is!

Here's a second question: Who will reply to the following from Hunny during a host time annoucment from Tamaki?

" is there something that I can do for Kyo-chan and Haru-chan? I feel that me telling them about Haru-chan was a mistake!" said Hunny who was watching the idiot blond closly so he wouldn't hear him.

A big hint that will help! It will not be Mori at all!


	8. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Haruhi opened the door to see a policeman holding onto Kyouya by his arms, which were behind him. Kyouya wore an expression of guilt as the man let him go but he walked right pasted Haruhi ignoring her confused look. Bidding the man a thank you, Haruhi found Kyouya in her room emptying his pocket. Bundle after bundle was withdrew and she only stared in disbelief. Suddenly the shook up raven haired boy embraced her tightly afraid that she might disappear if he let go. This time it was the coming storm that scared Kyouya, not Haruhi.

"What will happen if I stay longer?"

"I would like that, but I know that you have a life to uphold –"

"WRONG!"

Kyouya kissed her, trying to memorize it as he knew that what he must do would hurt her as much as it would him.

"I'm going to talk with Hunny and be there for a whole at his house. Don't cry, okay Haruhi? I promise not to leave you but on this I must. I will never hurt you like this again! Just be careful at Ouran and if anyone asks you about me, just lie if you have to. Don't reveal who the father to this gift that my life has taken!"

_Kyouya what are you doing,_ she thought but Haruhi nodded knowing that Kyouya was somehow right in the whole thing. He turned and began to pack his bags, not wanting to look at her knowing that she was crying too.

_At the Haninozuka Manor_

"Master Mitsukuni, you have a visitor," said a maid to Hunny, who playing a video game in his room.

"Okay come in person, –– NO! Not that way!" he yelled to the television throwing the controller to the ground. Seeing it bounce toward the person, he pick up his thrown object. Hunny saw that Kyouya had entered his room.

"War of the Bun-Bun?" he joked handing back the controller to Hunny.

"Oh Kyo-chan, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be at Haru-chan's?"

"I was," nodded Kyouya, "but I need favor to ask of you?"

"What's that?" asked Hunny standing up on his plush bed and motioning Kyouya to sit down on the bed. Kyouya explained what happened between his father and him and his plan to have Haruhi as his.

"But you lose would lose everything you've ever had!"

"I know and after living with her this long, living like a commoner is a little hard but even Haruhi made ends meet."

Hunny didn't answer but went to hug the second year knowing that his idea was crazy but if he fought his father, Hunny knew that something worse would happen.

"Thanks Mitsukuni!"

_Ouran, one week after_

Haruhi saw Kyouya nowhere that week and she was beginning to worry until she walked into the Third Music Room and saw only Hunny in the corner. Haruhi walked over to him and noticed he was reading though Kyouya's black notebook.

"Hunny! What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Haru-chan? I see that Kyouya got your uniform back for you, and that you seem well!"

Hunny stood up with the notebook and looked up at Haruhi, her eyes a big orb of brown that he wanted to look deep into,_ muck like Kyouya has_. Banishing his thought (as nasty and naughty as they might be), he pulled out a piece of paper.

_Haruhi Fujioka Results:_

_As I have seen Ms. Fujioka's condition and under serval tests from Haninozuka, Mitsukuni's personal doctors, it is to be confirmed that she will bare the child of Ohtori, Kyouya. Haninozuka has requested that due to her conditions, he wishes for Fujioka's residence be changed to his under pending approval from her family, once the child is born. _

_(Signed) Dr. Thomas Wodchan (head doctor for the Haninozuka family)_

Haruhi stared at the paper, somewhat happy to know that she was going to be cared for, _with Kyouya it would be unfair for Hunny-sempai to care for me though._

"Haru-chan, while you are the carrier of the Ohtori heir, you must know that this was not to Kyo-chan's idea. He has not an idea of what I'm going to do for you and what it take to make what he wants to happen,"said Hunny in a business like manner.

"But Hunny-sempai, I can't afford a child as rich as it will be under Kyouya! I don't have that kind –"

"Look Haruhi! I'm doing you a big favor, just be careful and when that time some comes let no one know that the baby's Kyouya's"

"Especially Tamaki or Hikaru!" they both laughed as they left to class as lunch had ended for Haruhi.

Hunny turned the corner and looked back as Haruhi knowing that she would face hardship with this little broken problem. He arrived at his next class and half paid attention, too worried that what he had done was selfish.

_But it can't be that, _argued Hunny to himself.

_She loves him and you know that Mitsukuni_, said his little voice.

_But I love her too!_

_So does that host club!_

_Tamaki and Hikaru don't know that yet, if they find out then it will hard for them to adjust to what will happen_, he replied trying to reason his thoughts of what will happen. Every thing he thought lead to the same thing.

_Some one will get hurt, and Kyouya told you it had better not be her!_

Hunny gave up. He sighed and looked out the window at the sky imaging what the baby will look like, wether it had dark hair or a soft chocolate like Haruhi's, light brown eyes or Kyouya's gray/brown ones. What it would look like, that didn't matter as long as Hunny's plan went the way he wanted. Even Kyouya didn't know about it and Hunny wanted it to be that way.

Tamaki was fuming again as he entered the Third Music Room later before Host time, but he saw Mori sitting sipping on tea. Next to him was Nekozawa, oddly enough he was not wearing his black haired wig or black cloak, just a normal Ouran uniform.

"Neko-chan?"

"Oh hello Haninozuka! I have a question for you as a fellow senior –"

"Takashi is a senior too," added Hunny seeing a hidden meaning to him words.

"I know that but I need to ask only . . . you."

Telling Tamaki he would be back, nodding to Mori he would be alright, Hunny and Nekozawa walked to a private room to talk.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that Kyouya Ohtori is to conceive a child within the month, but I want to know who the young lady would be?"

Hunny's mouth dropped and wondered how the weird blond could have know.

"I see that you have been carrying Kyouya's notebook and he never even lets Tamaki see it, but yet he did you. You must be a true friend to him."

Nekozawa reached into his pocket and handed the other senior a small object wrapped a pink bow.

"It's Haruhi is it not?"

"HUNNY-SEMPAI!! WHERE ARE YOU?" called Tamaki "HUNNY!"

Retreating to the Host Club main room, he saw that Tamaki had everyone (even customers) at his attention. Hunny had an odd feel of what was to happen.

"Neko-chan, is there something I can do for Kyo-chan and Haru-chan? I feel that me telling about Haru-chan was a mistake!" said Hunny who was watching the idiot blond closely, so he wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know, since I don't know what exactly you did, but I'm sure that whatever it is, it was made with careful thought. Now let's listen to Tamaki's rant, shall we?"

Tamaki was standing by where Kyouya usual sat and held his hand on the chair.

"I have regretful news to everyone of the sad awareness to a person who made this Host Club more better. A person who was with striving effort to overcome personal matters and never knew that he had such friends that will remember him. Let us never forget my greatest partner in this Host Club, Vice-president of Host Club, first ranked in the second year, and my best friend,

"Kyouya Ohtori!"

Hunny only sighed knowing that Kyouya in reality was safe and that he fooling the whole school was not needed. He looked up at Nekozawa who only frowned at him, and gave Tamaki a fake smile.

_I guess someone knows but will he keep it a secret?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is was little strange to write as Hunny has some feelings of his own but that will be discovered later (by Nekozawa and Kyouya). I brought in Nekozawa because he seems like a trustworthy person and he and Hunny I think would be good friends.

Okay third question for everyone reading and it will a bit easier than chapter 7's question. Who will reply to Haruhi after learning about her new baby having odd looks like Kyouya.

I will update again on Saturday (June 21), so R&R!! Thanks!!


	9. Kaoru Figures It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made! As promised for today, here is chapter 9!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_4 months later after Kyouya disappears_

Haruhi rubbed her stomach glad that her uniform was an extra size larger than usual. Kaoru looked her way, then at Hikaru. He saw the two had stopped talking about a half hour ago, but normally he and Hikaru would bug her all class and that would set her off. Class was dismissed and the twins held Haruhi at arms length and grinned evilly at her.

"Get off! Or it will be your neck!"

Haruhi turned and Kaoru who would normally eat with Hikaru, stayed behind to follow Haruhi. He knew that her eating habits had changed a bit and that she looked a bit bigger now. He followed her out into the gardens and saw that she was meeting with Hunny. Waiting to see if they would do anything, Kaoru sighed seeing that Hunny was doing nothing but eating cake with Haruhi. They laughed and giggled about the small things, much to Kaoru's displeasure while they ate, he soon was feeling strange.

_I forgot to eat to chase this crazy women and see her enjoying a meal with Hunny-sempai–_

Kaoru was lost in his thoughts for so long that he didn't noticed that Hunny had stepped before him with a frown on his face.

"Kao-chan? Why are you out here watching me and Haruhi?"

"I was just wondering where Haruhi got off to since she never eats indoor anymore!"

"Oh, okay. You wanna eat with us, I've got extra cakes for me and her today as the big day is coming up!"

Kaoru followed the small boy back to the spot and he saw that Haruhi was enjoying a piece of a cake with pure delight. Kaoru must have gotten her attenetion as she looked at him as he sat down on the blanket they sat on.

"Hey Kaoru!"

Nodding, Kaoru asked for a piece of cake and ate it with envy. Little did he know that the sight was being viewed upon by someone in the shadows of the trees.

The three ate the rest of the cakes quickly (Hunny had only brought four cakes with him, he eating one and half himself, the second half for Kaoru, and the other two were for Haruhi), Hunny looked at his watch as saw he was late for class.

"Oops, I'm late, but I'll get going before I'm counted absent. Bye Haru-chan, Kao-chan!"

Waving goodbye, Kaoru too looked toward the bell tower and heard it ding.

"So why were you out here watching us?"

Kaoru stopped and sat sit. "I was worried about you."

The two remained silent but neither knew what was to happen next. Haruhi screamed out loud in pain and despite the ringing in his ears, Kaoru lied her down on her back. Attempting to act as Kyouya would, he placed his ear by her heart only to have her scream again. She was grabbing his hair (about to rip it out) as he finally took a dare and touched for her stomach. He felt a soft kick of her baby and smiled.

"You're having a baby, Haruhi?"

Haruhi only winced and garbed his hands, her hands holding on his with death grip. Feeling that lost of touch in his hand, he reached for his phone with the spare one and dialed for his doctor.

"I need someone, now! My friend is having a problem and she's in a lot of pain, please come soon!"

"We'll be right there, Mr. Hitachiin!"

Kaoru hung up his phone and stared back at her, deep in her brown eyes. He blushed but tried to look mature as she said he was, but all he could was just comfort her until his staff came to get them. He watched as they took her to the hospital (he would pay the bill, what ever it was) and he turned to see the Host Club staring back at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!!"

"I didn't do a thing! _He_ was complaining about chest pains and then _he _was screaming at the top of his lungs. Haruhi was taken under my staff to the hospital, so shut up Tamaki-sempai!"

"Is she alright?" asked Hunny knowing that could have helped if he had stayed with them. Hunny saw that Kaoru nodded and pointed to his stomach. Hunny caught the hint as did Mori. Tamaki was still upset as they opened the club that day, but without Kyouya he didn't seem to be able to function. Hikaru noticed that everyone seemed to know what was wrong with Haruhi but he and Tamaki.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! I NEED HER TO CALL HER DADDY AND –"

"Tamaki! Stop crying and shut up. You do noone any help by moaning about it," called out Mori. The customers noticed the change in the atmosphere and all nervously sat awaiting Tamaki's reaction. He merrily turned and stomped out followed by Mori, who was not one to mess with. Hikaru took the incentive as he heard the door slam close to stand before everyone.

"Please pardon our rudeness for what has been happening but we had been facing many struggles since Kyouya's departure. Please don't mind, by as Tono has gone off somewhere, I here would like to named Host King until Tamaki-sempai can be under control again."

Many girls nodded and clapped for him for taking such a chance. Hunny looked at Kaoru and saw the same expression he wore.

"_Yeah, Hikaru will make a better Tamaki, but then again, we are facing struggles. He said that right_," thought Hunny clapping as the remaining members

_Haruhi with the Hitachiin's personal doctor_

"Hello," called the doctor from behind the screen.

"Hello," she replied knowing that she should have offered to go to Hunny's doctor instead.

"It seems you have already been being seen by Dr. Wodchan, I see you have such friends to care for a lovely girl as you. Now, he's not in today, but as I read, you on close on your pregnancy and are due in the next month are so, is that right?" Haruhi nodded feeling the pain coming back. "Okay, well since that's the case, I'll have some ultrasounds for you ready in a hour and we will see how the baby is doing," he said being grabbed by her and seeing her crying.

"Please just get it out! I want this to end!"

"I can't do that, it might reduce you and baby's change of survival, I will not risk that over anyone. Please let go! Ms. Fujioka let go, Nurse! Nurse help me with her, she's getting violent, NO I DON'T KNOW WHY JUST GET IN HERE!!"

As Haruhi saw, she was placed under an oxygen face and was rushed to emergency care. Apparently the baby wanted out, and they knew it. Just as they rushed by with her, Kaoru entered to visit her, following the people he was stopped by a man in a blue cover-over.

"Are you the father?"

"Not exactly, but I'm a close friend to her –"

"I don't care what you are, just hold her hand as she goes into labor. Here put these on over your clothing!"

Quickly he found himself in a room he hadn't planned on being in for a very long awhile. He held onto Haruhi's hand and she only soften her cries to look at him. She smiled at him and cried out again.

"Come on, Haruhi, you can do this. I'll protect you, like I did earlier! I promise, now please push," Kaoru was in tears of the pain in his hand again, and thought he heard it snap when the sound a screaming child overtook her screaming. Kaoru eyed the child knowing that the child was a beautiful as it's mother. He looked down to comment to Haruhi, the baby's beauty, when he noticed that her grip had lifted. Her eyes were closed, and he thought that she had fainted from this.

"Please Kaoru leave," ordered his doctor. Kaoru didn't move. "I said move," he order again. Again he refused to leave her side. Feeling that he was being moved, he tried to get back to her, only to hear himself shouting. It seemed like hours before he was allowed to see her again.

Haruhi was placed the _Intense Unit_, for the remainder of the night, and he prayed that she was alright. A tap came on his shoulder, and he turned to found Kyouya there. Rubbing his eyes, thinking he was dreaming, he opened again to see Kyouya just as he was.

"Thanks for caring for her today. I knew that Hunny would tell someone,"

"No no, you have it wrong, I only just found out today. I wasn't trying to hit on her, but Kyouya what about you? You've been gone for four months, what you got to say for that?"

"I'll tell you later at my apartment, but let's go see my child," said Kyouya ignoring the boy's demand.

The two made their way to the where the babies were and quickly Kaoru was in awe at them all. Kyouya smiled as he saw his. A nurse saw them and brought the child out to them.

"Hello Mr. Ohtori, would you like to see your baby girl!"

Nodding and feeling his face wet from tears of joy, he and Kaoru watched as she returned with the girl. The baby had jet black hair and when she opened her eyes at Kyouya he saw brown chocolate orbs staring back at him.

"Just like her mother," commented Kaoru, panting him on the back.

"Am I allowed to hold her?" Kyouya asked the nurse. She showed him how to and then Kyouya was holding her for the time. Asking for Kaoru to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out the camera, he smiled as the first picture of his lovely daughter was taken. Kaoru smiled knowing he would help Kyouya with this one bundle of joy, financial trouble, he knew was to come.

"She's got your hair, Kyouya! Can we expect glasses too!" joked Kaoru, then asking to hold her too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Okay this was done quickly but it was hard because I need to somehow bring back Kyouya due to so messages I got. Anyway here's a question that will effect the later chapters.

**Where do you think Kyouya was at all this time?** Remember he said that he had a plan before leaving and when he saw Kaoru, he said he would explain at his apartment. HINT: He stayed in Japan, but had contacts to Hunny and Mori, not the others (like Tamaki, the twins, and clearly Haruhi). Good Luck!! R&R!! Thanks!!


	10. Kyouya Comes Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Congratulation to lotetta537 for getting the answer right to chapter 9's question. Remember if you get right, then you'll have your name placed here, before the chapter! Good job, lotetta537!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya watched as Kaoru held his daughter. He was approached by a nurse who tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Ohtori, what shall be her name?"

Kyouya thought and frowned, not thinking of anything. Suddenly Nekozawa's little sister came to mind, but he couldn't name her by that, so Kyouya said,

"Kemi Fujioka Ohtori, that will be her name!"

The nurse nodded and wrote the name on the birth certificate and handed it to the Head nurse for records. Kaoru handed back Kemi to the nurse and walked to Kyouya who was smiling.

"You want to go see Haruhi?"

"Yeah," he nodded turning to the elevator.

Haruhi was in a hospital room number 612, barely moving for that matter, and that worried the two. Kaoru sat beside her and touched her hand, but Haruhi didn't stir or move at his touch.

"She must know that you are you and not Hikaru," commented Kyouya. Kaoru looked up amazed at that observation.

"What do you mean?"

"She is always talking about her tales to neighbors of the Host Club, and I remember one asking her about she could tell you apart. It's the way that you both grab her. To her, Hikaru seems to hold her more firm, but you hold her softly, almost gentle every time. She rather fond of you. I saw that earlier, but I don't want to believe it."

"What are you talking about? You've not been to school for the past three months, how could you have been watching her?"

Kyouya chuckled. "I was transferred to a less rich school since then. Thanks to Hunny-sempai, I was able to do it."

"So, that's why they were eating together?" asked Kaoru, standing up ready to knock this fool out for hiding from everyone that cared about him. "You hid from Haruhi for the last four months, used Hunny-sempai probably Mori-sempai too, made Tamaki go insane to where Hikaru is now Host King, and he even now get more hits than any of us. What you did to Haruhi is what is causing the Host Club to dissolve!"

Kyouya stood up as he saw movement. Haruhi had stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Haruhi!" lied Kaoru knowing that she would see though it. However her eyes were foggy and she none the less nodded to it.

"Can you get me some water for my forehead?"

Kyouya stood up to get it, but she jumped when he pressed it against her forehead. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kyouya."

"Is he Kaoru?"

Kyouya and Kaoru looked at her strangely and Kyouya looked deep into her eyes and noticed that everything didn't seem to be viewed right.

"Kyouya, what wrong with her?"

"I think that you vision is failing her, I should know. Her left eye is looking at you, but the right is at me. I've have a doctor know of this. Please tell her that I'm Kyouya Ohtori,"said Kyouya standing and leaving the room.

Kaoru sat again next to her and held her in his arms.

"Kaoru, was that Kyouya?"

"It was, why?"

"I'm afraid," she brought her hand up to rub her face, "because I can't see anything, but I can tell that you are holding me."

"It's okay, I'll always be here, so will he, and everyone else in the Host Club. Even your daughter, Kemi!"

"I have a daughter? I though she was he."

Kaoru held her closer and kissed her cheek. "Nope, not a son, just a beautiful little copy of Kyouya and you. She has jet black hair and lovely brown eyes like yours, and when Kyouya was holding her, he was very nervous, scared I would say. She giggled when I held her, though!"

"That's good. I glad that she likes someone male. Just wait until I bring her to Ouran and everyone finds out I am a girl," laughed Haruhi standing and feeling her way to the bathroom.

"Here, I'll help. I wont look!"

Kyouya listened outside the door as the freshman had a moment, and he felt guilty for his errors, as Kaoru had listed them. He smiled as he said Kemi's appearance, but he nearly walked back it, when his comment about his daughter's apparent likeness to the orange boy, and not her own father. He walked back in once Haruhi had come back to rest and he motioned Kaoru to leave.

"We'll see you later!"

"Okay, visit tomorrow!"

The boys left and walked to Kyouya's apartment, which Kaoru noticed was near to Ouran. Kyouya unlocked the door and turned on a lamp, then walking off to another room. Kaoru looked around feeling unease about the place. _Something seems off,_ he commented to himself opening the pantry. There was a small bag of flour, some rice boxes, and a box of cereal. Closing it, he opened the refrigerator and saw that his thoughts were right. In there, it only held milk, tomatoes, other fruits and vegetables, and some cheese. Frowning he walked to where he thought was Kyouya was at, instead he come to a room that had boxes in it.

"Kyouya? What are these boxes for?"

"They are for nothing," he heard from behind. Kaoru froze knowing that he was doomed for knowing that Kyouya had been not living here for long time.

"I'm sorry, for searching your apartment, but why? This place looks new if used in the smallest way. There isn't dust of anything that show you been living here for the last few months –"

"That's because I've not been. I've been living at one of Mori-sempai's vacation homes, granted I had to do work for his family, but they assured me that they wouldn't tell my father were I was at. Only Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai's family know that I'm still alive. I hid for this reason," he started properly eyeing the freshman with worry that he had hid long enough, remembering his words.

"I hid for Haruhi's safety. I've been watching from afar all this time. Of course I know of the mishap that Tamaki has been going though, but I plan to return to Ouran once Haruhi had returned. I must ask though, what did Tamaki do when I told about my leave?"

Kaoru laughed remembering that day's confusion well. "He completely lost his mind. He thinks that you're dead, which cause Mori-sempai to chase him down the hall. It was a fun day, confusion, but still fun. I think that Hikaru is going to get more people to be Hosts since Tamaki has all but left due to anger."

"That's shameful, he had the looks to do it. Anyhow, I've been staying there this time, I was watching you three today at lunch and I was happy to say the least. I'm glad that she has friends like us to –"Kyouya stopped suddenly frowning at Kaoru, causing the freshman to look concerned.

"What is it?"

"That day, that I had to go to hospital, Haruhi was with me before Tamaki did, and he commented that he didn't think that she had many friends except us. I wonder if that's true."

"It's not," stated Kaoru firmly standing up to leave. "She's got loads of friends that care about her, they just now will be rushing to see Kemi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Sorry that I've not updated since Saturday. Family wanted "to get away" for the weekend, and my cousins were a pain. Still it was fun.

Here's a question for the next chapter: Who will say this line?

**"But she's Kyouya's? Not the baby, but Haruhi, I mean?"**

HINT: It was will a Host member, that says the line. Good luck!! R&R!! Thanks!!


	11. Get The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. This is fan made!

Congratulations to sonata hirano who got the question to chapter 10's question for first place, and to loretta537 (second place) for nearly getting it.

Here's a hint for everyone who wants to stab at the questions that I've been presenting at the end in the author notes: Tamaki will probably not be the answer as he has gone off into Emo-mode (or Lonely Prince mode, my friends like to say). So Tamaki for the most part is out. Normally also I've been giving clues to who says whatever it is (i.e. ch 7, "Hunny who was watching the idiot _blond_ closely so he wouldn't hear him." The hint was blond. Anyway enough of this, to Simple Lies!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru hated that Haruhi could no longer see for the time, but as much as Hikaru and Tamaki were no help, he still didn't see Kyouya at Ouran. So, being the shy, reserved younger twin he was, he walked to Hunny's class to talk to him.

"Haninozuka, you may go, but get the notes from Morinozuka," said his teacher after turned from the boys.

"Kao-chan, what is it you want?" though the senior looked as worried as he sounded.

"I have a question, what school has Kyouya been going to since Haruhi well- you know," asked Kaoru sitting on the floor to make the senior seem taller than he.

"I don't really know, Takashi's father would know as he was the one who set it together but Takashi as you know doesn't talk much. I wouldn't worry about him or Haruhi right now," he giggled at Kaoru, who only frowned at him.

"Haruhi lost some of her vision during birth, I saw her screaming and yelling but I didn't feel right standing there holding her hand, as if I was father of that baby."

Hunny tugged his arm and pointed at him. "You know why?"

Kaoru shook his head at Hunny wrongfully already knowing the answer.

"Because even though you may not want to admit it, you wish that the baby that Kyouya and Haruhi share, was yours."

Kaoru heard Hunny stand and return to his classroom. Kaoru, too, stood after a moment, and went to the nurse. He was given a note to see Haruhi at the hospital, but when he got there he saw that Kyouya was helping her into a car.

_You wish that the baby that Kyouya and Haruhi share was yours_

It rung though his head, but he watched as the two drove off somewhere. Telling the driver to follow them, he arrived at the Ohtori mansion and promptly ran to the door. He heard his driver say he would return to the Hitachiin Manor until he was called. Kaoru shouted he had heard and panted before finally knocking on the door as it had been some distance from where his car had been. A maid opened door and greeted him with a smile.

"Yes, please come in! Are you here to see Master Kyouya?"

"Yes, is he here?"

The maid showed him to Kyouya's room where she left him to enter himself. Knocking on the door, he heard giggling and laughter. The door opened to reveal Haruhi, her eyes clear as they were suppose to be.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

_You wish the baby . . . was yours_

"Nothing, I was just worried for you, I'll leave –"

"Your still in your uniform, did you come from Ouran?" asked Kyouya standing with Kemi in his arms. "Are you alright?"

_. . . was yours!_

"I hate you Kyouya Ohtori, you don't deserve her, neither Haruhi or Kemi. Where were you! All this time! You lied to the Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and me, Tamaki, and even more to Haruhi and all you can say is am I alright!! YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT!!"

Kemi sat up in her father's arms and looked at Kyouya then Kaoru, then proceed to cry at a very loud shriek..

"Haruhi please take Kemi elsewhere," he handed Kemi to her, ready to begin his own shout fest with him. Haruhi called for a maid, who took Kemi to Kyouya's sister for the time.

"Kaoru, why are you here? You know that Kemi is ours,"she said standing between the two boys who were ready to physical beat the crap out of the other. Kyouya's fists were clenched and Kaoru had his fists in balls, arms up ready to fight or defend if need be.

"Haruhi, how could you change so much since I saw you last? You weren't suppose to have sex and suddenly be alright with the guy that did it! That baby's father shouldn't be KYOUYA OHTORI!"

"Well Kemi's father is, and you need to see that ––"

Kyouya heard enough, he stepped forward knocking Haruhi to her knees and he swung at Kaoru with such force that it made both freshmen react fast. Kaoru with his arms up as they had been for so long, blocked for the most part his attack. Kicking his legs at Kyouya's chest, he pushed the enraged boy back.

"Haruhi!"

"You don't touch her," Kyouya snared at him, though as Kaoru thought he was safe, he was in a choke hold against the wall. He heard Haruhi's pleas to let him go, but Kyouya only held him tight so he wouldn't get away. Haruhi grabbed Kyouya's arm and pulled only to find it push her violently away to the floor again. Clearly enraged as he was, Kyouya didn't notice the mother to his child was now crying on the floor begging him to let Kaoru go. Kaoru seeing this took a change and brought a fist up to knock the boy out to the floor.

"Haruhi are you alright?"

She nodded but shook her hands away from him, trying to reach Kyouya, who was not moving.

"No, Haruhi, you saw that he's not fit to be a father. Please come with me. Kyouya may seem good in your eyes, which I'm glad that I can see your eyes clearly again, but –– "

"Can I live with you and Hikaru?"

Picking her up, he smiled knowing he had won this battle with Kyouya, but knew that more would come from the others as well, when he told them.

_At the Hitachiin Manor_

Hikaru was eating dinner when Kaoru walked into house with Haruhi and Kemi. He looked down at his feet to find a baby there.

"Hello, who are you? You're not my siblings are you?"

"No, she's not Hikaru! She's Haruhi's!" said Kaoru pointing at Haruhi.

Hikaru gave the baby back and laughed saying sorry. "She looks like Kyouya, is he the father?" The two nodded but Hikaru noticed that they were holding hands.

"Are you two," he pointed at their hands, which they looked down at and quickly let go.

"No of course not, we just are nervous about how Kemi will live. She seems to really like Kaoru," said Haruhi who was bouncing her on her hip. "She loved the drive here, and she kept pulling his hair!"

Hikaru hated that Kaoru had beat him to Haruhi, but the scene was just too prefect to not take a picture.

"HIKARU!"

"What, it was prefect!" he laughed putting his phone away and walking off. Kaoru smiled at his brother and asked a maid to show her to a room near theirs to sleep. The maid brought a servant boy with her and he tugged the suitcase of Haruhi's up the stairs. Kaoru watched her leave and went to find Hikaru. He found him out on the patio staring up at the stars.

"So, Kyouya?"

"Yep, I went there earlier to talk with him, but we ended up in fight that made Haruhi see that he was a charade, who only used us, Hunny, Mori, for his benefit. Typical Kyouya actions."

"But she's Kyouya's? Not the baby, but Haruhi, I mean."

Kaoru sat down in a chair and watched his brother closely. He smiled thinking how grown up he had acted for Haruhi's benefit. "You would have helped her because you love her too."

"Well, yeah I love Haruhi but I figured that Tono would get her, so I gave up. I sure as hell wouldn't pick a fight with Kyouya-sempai! But when I saw you and her holding hands, I knew that you would do anything for her and I mean anything."

Kaoru only smiled at him as Hikaru stood and went back inside. Later as he had fallen asleep, he felt a pair of soft hands place a blanket on him. He opened an eye to see Haruhi wrapped in a blanket watching him, she half asleep herself.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "You know I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile."

Kaoru stood up to her and kissed her on the head and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"I wouldn't might being your boyfriend, if you didn't mind it," Kaoru said in her ear.

Haruhi turned at him and smiled big. "I guess that I'll be a Hitachiin then!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was going to be the second to last, but after a rather nasty review, I found a way to make it work. But it will take a few chapters to do so, maybe two. I will try to make it end with Kyouya and Haruhi, but please remember that Haruhi at the moment wants to be with Kaoru. SO Kyouya has to work for it! Next question for the next chapter:

Who will surprising make an appearance, with his son at Ouran when Kemi comes to Ouran? Think of Host Club member. It will be somewhat easy if you think of the story. Three people who aren't the answer: Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru. They aren't the answer. Also a hint, everyone is now a year older, which makes Kemi a year old too.


	12. Daddy's Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya poked his cheek seeing that it's purple color had some what receded.

"I'm going to get Haruhi back," he muttered to his reflection in the mirror. Behind him a maid was cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Sakuto!"

The maid come to him, with a rag. "Yes, Master Kyouya?"

"Did Haruhi take Kemi with her, when she left?"

"Yes, she did. She also left with Mr. Hitachiin. Master Kyouya, would you like me to get your phone, to call Mitsukuni?"

Kyouya nodded and she left him to himself. Calling Hunny, he explained what had happened and yet Hunny offered no help but counseling.

"What!"

"If you attacked Kao-chan like that, then he must have pointed something that was cruel to you. You aren't the type to just beat someone up and hurt Haru-chan in the process. It's just not you."

Hunny paused after short of breath. He waited for Kyouya's reply but all he got were cries.

"Kyouya Ohtori! If you want Haruhi go get her!"

Kyouya heard the dial tone and all he did was cry, knowing that Hunny and Kaoru had been right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Haruhi walked in with Hikaru and Kaoru, bringing much attention to them. After all, the small girl in Haruhi's arm, was more than enough to see, but she was sleeping unaware that she would be the talk of the school later that day.

"Oh Haruhi-kun! She's go cute!" said a person to her right, that Haruhi knew was her customer.

"Thanks, I'm caring for her for a friend!"

Kaoru looked around to see Tamaki running their way, but he was held by the collar. Kyouya stood behind him, a firm grasp on the blond, his eyes not visible to Kaoru. At Kyouya's knees was Hunny, his arms carrying not one but two pink bunnies.

"Haru-chan!"

"Hunny-sempai, what's that for?" asked Haruhi eyeing the bot curiously and with confusion.

"This is for Kemi!" he handed to bunny to Kemi, who just giggled and attempted to wiggle out of Haruhi's arms to Hunny.

Kyouya could only smile. Haruhi excused herself and went to the Admission to find where to place Kemi for the school day.

"We can place her with the daycare for the time being," said the women on the outside of the room eyeing Haruhi with disbelief. "Oh, and Miss Fujioka, I must ask, why are you wearing a boy's uniform, when you are a girl?"

"I would like not to discuss that, Ma'am. Thank you for the information about my daughter. It's been a true help."

Haruhi bowed and turned to leave, when the women held her back.

"Miss Fujioka, I have one more question for you."

"What would that be Ma'am?"

"Who is the father to that lovely little girl of yours?"

"Kyouya Ohtori, why?"

"He and you will have your schedules modified so that you two will have time for one another, so that Kemi will be raised with pride and respect of her parents. That's all, you are allowed to leave."

Haruhi nodded and left. _Rich bastard, not that I mind, but after spending time with Kaoru, I think that he(_Kyouya)_ really does care for me._ Haruhi thoughts continued to herself as she kissed Kemi's head and turned again to class. Everyone bugged her for who the parents were to Kemi, and Haruhi only replied she was just watching Kemi for a friend.

"I don't know, I'm watching her."

"She looks like someone I know, but she's got different eyes than this person. A lot like yours!" tweaked two girls seated before Haruhi in class.

"Well, my friend and I are often mistaken for the other," blinked Haruhi trying to conceal her color.

"Oh, well Hikaru or are you Kaoru?"

"I'm Kaoru."

"Okay, sorry Kaoru-kun, are you and Hikaru still members of the Host Club?"

"Yes we are and we are getting more members since Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai have all but left. Shame we originals liked them a lot, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded checking her watch. Excusing herself, she went to check on Kemi and found her sitting with Kyouya on the floor. She smiled but abandoned the thought as Kyouya's father came into view.

"Miss Fujioka, I take it?" he extended his hand to her and shook hers firmly, almost death like.

"Hello sir, how are you today and may I ask why are you at Ouran today?"

"I'm here to see my granddaughter and to see you, my son's future wife."

Kyouya remained locked in laughter with his daughter and turned at the sound of the statement.

"I've not told Haruhi yet Father, I wanted to do so during Host hours," stated Kyouya tickling Kemi, who giggled happily to the touch.

"You mean that weak of an excuse that is running your life?"

"That would be the one, Father."

Haruhi sat down on a nearby couch as Kyouya stood and sat beside her; his father across the table at another couch.

"Now, we must plan when the wedding will be placed and where."

"Mr. Ohtori, we are only teenagers, we don't have –"

"You are getting married if you like it or not. For one, I am deeply disappointed about what Kyouya did, but I understand his motives as a father myself. Two, as the mother to current heir to my company, I will not let that simple fact destroy my company's name. Now Fujioka, I have already discussed this to your father and despite his words, you will marry my son. After all you two are connected through that girl that you two hold as yours."

He stood up and left the room. Haruhi didn't look at Kyouya but only felt his hand on hers. Kemi burped causing the two to look up. She smiled, somehow, they assumed she knew what was going on and was trying to make her parents look at the other.

"Do you even want to marry me after what I did?" asked Kyouya rubbing Kemi's cheek and seeing it had made her frown.

"I'm not pleased but it frightened me more than anything. Your father can't make me marry you can he? I mean me and Kaoru are dating," said Haruhi, her eyes watering.

Kyouya flinched at her words but he stood up. He walked to the window placing Kemi on the ground to crawl around. He didn't want to look at Haruhi or Kemi. He felt too ashamed to know that Haruhi had probably held Kaoru in close contacts at late hours of the night or even in class. He stomped his foot impatiently for a word of concern from Haruhi, but she only sat staring at Kyouya as he fight his inner demons.

"You know, I was only to come out as girl during Host ––"

"You're not a host anymore, you can't be! Don't you see their will be Host Club thanks to me! Their – wont – be any – thing left!"

Kyouya sank to floor crying that he had fallen that low so his own despair and hatred for Kaoru was even more heighten then it was before. He cried for what seemed ten minutes before finally looking up and seeing Haruhi running her fingers thought his hair, Kemi pulling it.

"Are you done crying about how pathetic your life may seem?"

Kyouya sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You caught me at my lowest. What happened at the mansion was a calling that only Kaoru could trigger. Hunny-sempai told me I need to repair this on my own, but I didn't think I would lose my pride with it."

"Kyouya, I would be lost and so, confusion would come my way, even if I wasn't with you. I don't think I would one day without Kemi, but I don't know how she would lasted without you. Imagining me with others as my partners, yes I see that with others, but Kemi came along and with it, you."

Kyouya looked up and saw her smiling, her face not showing hatred or confusion, but happiness that he had only seen once before and that was the night that Kemi was conceived. A knock came to the door. Both turned to it and saw Tamaki standing there a box in his hand.

"I thought I would find Kyouya here," he said sitting down near them patting Kemi's head as he sat. "Here I wanted to give to you as a present."

Tamaki didn't hand the present to either Haruhi or Kyouya but Kemi, who gleamed at the box with its bright purple and blue wrapping. She ripped opened the box and happily exclaimed kicking her feet in the air. Tamaki laughed at the girl and patted her head as she hugged his knee.

"Why thank you Kemi Ohtori! Now for you two," he said seating Kemi on his lap (she playing with the toy Tamaki brought her) and watching the two who were sitting nervously to what he was going to do.

"Your present is to figure out how you are to be together when you are different in nearly every way, not counting smarts."

Kyouya and Haruhi turned to each other smiling.

"We won't have to Tamaki, we have already got that down!" said Kyouya standing up holding Haruhi in his arms. Tamaki who remained on the ground smiled down to Kemi.

"I guess Daddy's work is done," he commented to her, not only referring to Kyouya but himself as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was made out of exhaustion from the heat and listening to Kelly Clarkson for many hours to still my mind in the mood for this chapter. I figured that after last chapter then it was getting too into Kaoru and Haruhi. Tamaki as I showed in the last bit has come over his Emo-mode (Lonely Prince-mode) and has recovered his unhappy state. The Host Club for its self will remain with Hikaru as King. In the next chapter I'm going to advance a year where Kyouya and Tamaki are seniors and Hunny and Mori have graduated. They will make appearance here and there (mostly Hunny for Kyouya's own sake) but please don't mind that.

Okay here is a question for the next chapter: Who will reply to this statement?

"Haruhi why didn't you just say you were a girl," said . . . . . .

This person is not a Host Club member but a person who knows the members. Bad clue I know, but it's an option to say it's an annoying person to most. Good Luck!! R&R!! Thanks!!


	13. Hikaru's Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Congratulations to JenSoma, sonata hirano, and Sora Sings for getting chapter 12's question. Also a notice to everyone reading: Everyone is a year older, which means sadly that Hunny and Mori are not going to be seen (not that they were viewed lots anyway, but hey).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mama!"

Kyouya turned to see Haruhi holding Kemi, their tea cups on the tables. He was happy that he had gotten Tamaki to teach Kemi to play the piano despite her age, but she seemed happy like he was. He watched a bit more knowing that their fun was going to end as it was eight.

"Haruhi! It's nearly eight she'll need to go to sleep soon."

"I know, but you were busy over there. I was just to go wash her,"she said standing.

Kyouya smiled at how they had changed. Granted his father didn't approve of Haruhi but Kyouya assumed that he knew that Kemi would make the name good. He remembered the wedding as it had happened yesterday.

Tamaki had been fitted with a white suit, a red rose from a chest pocket. Kyouya even offered him the first dance at the reception. Hikaru and Kaoru had designed the well revealing dress for Haruhi, causing nearly every male to be envious of him, for having such a women to marry. Hunny of course provided the sweets, and when Haruhi saw the cake, it was a large cake that looked like Ouran. Haruhi, he remembered was so scared that day. And as he remembered Hikaru was currently in prison from that day's events.

_Four months ago_

_Ohtori Mansion_

"Welcome to the Ohtori Fujioka Wedding, sir!"

Tamaki entered with a waved hand to them, and the blond beamed with delight. He spotted Kyouya in the middle of the room talking with someone. Waiting until the two had finished, he bounced on Kyouya the moment they had subsided.

"What are you doing?"

"I came baring a BEARY! This is for Kemi!"

Kyouya eyed the bear with much annoyance, but he knew that Tamaki's reasons were for to make certain he was involved with him. _Till death do I part,_ Kyouya laughed as Kemi crawled his way reaching for what seemed the thousandth present from Tamaki.

"Here you go, a Beary for your own!"

Kemi accepted the gift and people around turned to her giggles. They aww-ed at her and comments began to cross the room. As they talked, Kyouya bent to pick her up, wondering where she came from.

"Kyo-chan, she came from over here," he heard Hunny's voice from behind. Beside him was Mori and Kaoru, who was trying to hide the well red spot on his cheek.

"He got into a fight with Hika-chan, again," said Hunny pulling the boy closer to him. Kaoru seemed nothing like what Hunny stated in him. Kyouya brought the boy closer examining the bruise.

"Where did you get into a fight at? The kitchen?"

"How did you know?" asked Kaoru jerking back as the older boy poked the spot hard.

"That's at least a few hours old– Sakuto! – take my friend to the doctor to get an ice pack for the swelling."

The maid nodded and drug Kaoru away. Kyouya looked in the direction of the kitchen when he (and everyone else for the matter) heard a high pitched scream. Hearing the Host Club running the direction the sound, Kyouya was ready to defend whatever was happening in his house.

Mori kicked the door where the screams had become very loud, causing the screams to stop. Before them was a scene that made Tamaki grab a hold of Kyouya for fear he would kill Hikaru, who was presently holding up the ends of Haruhi's wedding dress up.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT HARU-CHAN!" cussed Hunny though none thought would have guessed he could. Hikaru grinned evilly and grabbed Haruhi's wrist by his left hand, bringing her in front of him, a knife holding her in place.

"Now, since you have not a clue which Hitachiin I am, then I confess, I'm –"

"You're not Kaoru! I sent him to a doctor for the bruise you gave him," yelled Kyouya watching the boy's every move. He only chuckled.

"I knew he would go running to you for help, but what he doesn't seem to realize is that he set me up. I have no idea that Haruhi was going to you."

Kyouya flinched as a window broke open in the far corner.

"We have you surround, give her up!" yelled the man in black (AN: not Will Smith!), his gun up and ready if need be. Hikaru only turned to them and flung the knife at them, who simply fired at him. Kyouya shot down to the ground fearing that Kemi would see this. She was crying under Tamaki's arm. The men shot at Haruhi and Hikaru a few times before Haruhi was let go even to escape. Hikaru fell to the floor with a thud, his eyes half opened, a hand extended out to grab Haruhi's dress.

"You will not be Kyouya's. I'd be damn sure of that!" he muttered to her as he was stood on his feet and taken away. Haruhi ran over to Kemi and checked her over. Tamaki handed Kemi to her mother and watched Haruhi tensed at the touch of his hand.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sempai. Nothing," she lied. Kyouya frowned knowing that tone in her voice.

_Present Day_

Haruhi sat in the tub herself after setting Kemi down to sleep and heard the door open. Entered her maid with two towels.

"Is Kyouya planning to join me?"

"Yes, he asked me to place two towels in here for you and he," she said before turning away. Waiting for Kyouya, Haruhi found that it was taking him quite a while. Standing, she saw the lights dim.

"You're leaving?"

Haruhi looked up to the door and saw Kyouya by it, his navy blue robe tied loosely around his waist.

"And I was all ready for some soap bubble fights!" he laughed pulling the robe off his body. Haruhi blushed at the sight, but lucky she was covered in bubbles already. Kyouya slide into the pool sized tub and glided over to her, his hand hidden beneath the bubbles.

"Kyouya are you hands –"she stopped knowing where his hands were at now. They tickled her entrance, and he placed a finger in her, making her kick her legs out at him. Kyouya grabbed a leg with his spare hand and brought her in for a kiss.

Haruhi had forgotten the way that Kyouya was passionate and just how big his member was. IT seemed larger under the water, but after minutes of kisses, she was at his mercy.

"Please, just," she begged.

"Please what?" he snaked up her leg with his hands again ready for her answer when she was ready. Instead of what Kyouya had expected of her, she shot her hand down and grabbed growing penis, gliding it toward her. Surprised by it, Kyouya thrusted into her gently causing her to lose her balance and sinking under the water.

"Haruhi?"

She emerged her hair dripping in her eyes, and small smile on her face.

"Do it!" she demanded. Kyouya obliged and water escaped the tub due to the quickness of their pace. Haruhi felt his penis in her moving but it felt odd as she had never done so in the tub. After some time, and they had calmed a bit, Haruhi grabbed a washcloth. Scrubbing his back, he moaned at it.

"Do you ever get your back?"

"Well it's hard for a human to do that, as we can't swing our arm that far," commented Kyouya reaching back as far as he could, tickling her in the process. "And plus I can have you do it!"

"Rich smart bastard," she hissed under her breath.

"You're the wife of the rich smart bastard."

_At Ouran the next day_

Haruhi was tired and she wanted to leave, but since Hikaru's arrest, nearly everyone was asking her questions. They asked why she was wearing a ring that was suited to a girl. Ignoring them, she walked into the Third Music Room to find a soft noise in the closet. Opening the door, she found Renge crying there.

"Renge? What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at her and soften her cries a bit.

"Oh, nothing Haruhi-kun. I'm just unhappy that my boyfriend was arrested."

"Hikaru was your boyfriend?"

Renge nodded and stood up. Haruhi saw the tears were still coming but all she did was hug the girl. Unsure if Renge knew about her and Kyouya, she patted her head as a boy would.

"Come on Renge let's get cleaned up."

Taking the girl to a couch, she sat and cried more though this time, it was to sudden that Haruhi jumped at it.

"He tried to hurt you, did he?"

Haruhi nodded and patted her back, letting her cry on her front.

"Haruhi why didn't you just say you were girl," said Renge.

Haruhi's eyes widen. _How did she know?_ After ignoring the question for awhile, she stood up demanding be told the answer.

"Hikaru knows I'm a girl. I want to know how you know!"

"I knew from the beginning that you were a girl, since no straight guy can cook like you."

"Thanks, I guess," she hissed at her. Renge dried her eyes as the door opened in the room. From it came a procter.

"Haruhi-kun? You are wanted in the main office."

Turning back to Renge, Haruhi saw that her face was mostly dry and she was a least smiling.

"I won't forgive Hikaru for what he did, but please tell Kaoru to tell Hikaru, I still love him."

Haruhi nodded saying she would.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was fun to do. Surprised that Hikaru and Renge were dating?? I was laughing as I typed it but that was fun to rebuild Kyouya and Haruhi together. This will remain a Kyo/Haru story, but I will bring out the other relationship as Kemi grows up. Okay for the next chapter here is a hint, not only for the question next but what will happen.

As I have brought the idea that Hikaru and Renge are dating, who will be the first to learn something about Renge. A big hint, it will not any of the Host members or their customers, and not Renge. That might be hard but the _littlest_ clue might give Renge the hint.


	14. Fighting Without Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made!

Congratulation to JenSoma to getting chapter 13's question. The littlest clue was an easy task for JenSoma. Okay this might help, as I stated earlier, everyone is one year old which makes Hikaru 17, and later in the chapter you learn that he must stay where he is til 18. His birthday is not long away, but he will be released at the moment of the hour of seven a.m. on his birthday.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruhi hated the weekends. She hated them more this time around because she was being forced to see Hikaru with Kaoru. Though agreeing for an hour, the two agreed that Renge will come to see him too. She was jumping up and down in her seat causing Haruhi to wonder what drugs she was taking.

Renge was not jumping up and down for any reason. She needed to use the bathroom and refused to use a quik-stop. (AN: Sorry if my wording for places sounds strange, but I'm from the mid-west, sorry) Finally after a visit to a local shop and buying more gas, the three arrived at the prison. They saw Hikaru in the courtyard pulling grass up. He looked up as a guard come his way.

"Hitachiin, you got visitors. Thirty minutes!"

Hikaru got up, thanking whoever was there, as it was scorching hot, and his beet red neck was burning. Seeing the familiar orange hair of his twin and Renge, he tried to avoid Haruhi's glaze. To his displeasure, all she said was hello.

"How has life been here?" asked Kaoru holding into Renge who wanted nothing but to break the glass that separated her from Hikaru.

"I've been fun. There's a guy here who I play cards with, he seems to be protecting me for the time. I'm here til I turn eighteen."

Kaoru understood the pain but he deserved it after what happened with Haruhi. Standing to leave Renge to Hikaru, he found that Haruhi stood up as he had. Once the other two were gone, Renge turned back to the boy, her eyes full with tears.

"Renge, stop crying," Hikaru said bowing his head and touching the glass, imaging it was her he was touching.

"Hikaru, I don't hate you for what you did, but why?"

"I was jealous of my brother, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and most of all Kyouya."

Renge saw the tears that he too was unrolling but she kept somewhat in control.

"Hating them wouldn't change anything. The Host Club disbanded because of what happened and the school found out that Haruhi was a girl. It was fun to see the customers as shocked as they were. Tamaki has been all over Kemi Ohtori and I see why. That little girl is an image of perfection. She has everything for her, even her grandfather accepts for because Kyouya took responsibly for what he and Haruhi did. It seems the Mr. Ohtori was glad that one of his sons had a child, though he wished it not to have been Kyouya."

Hikaru looked up and stood up violently. The guard behind gripped the gun on his hip, but Renge waved it away.

"But we tried to do that, when you found out from Hunny, though you were eavesdropping," she said touching the glass.

"I know, but I still love you," he said a single tear escaping the ends of his eyes. Renge remembered that night when he had openly admitted to liking her and what they had done after that. For she, too, had known the different Hitachiin brothers as Haruhi did, but Hikaru she learned was one who didn't go against his word and that was the single thing that she loved most about him.

"I haven't not had a period since your arrest. I'll get a test later, okay?" Hikaru nodded and he saw the small tear on her face. Hikaru hoped that they were have a child no day, but with that brat of new Ohtori, Hikaru was just too mad to care about her feeling. However after hearing what she had just said he brought a smile to face. Quickly asking if he could go into a room to just hold her, he was granted it for five minutes.

"Hikaru, what if we –" she whispered in his ear, her heartbeat skyrocketing as he was.

"If we do, then I'll do anything for you. Hell I'll marry you and show Kyouya Ohtori that we would make better parents than the those two!"

Hikaru kissed her deeply when he heard the door unlock and the guard returned.

"Time's up," said the guard, who only grunted as Hikaru turned from Renge as she walked toward the guard, leaving Hikaru for the time being.

"I'll send a letter to tell you."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you when I turn eighteen." It was the last time she hoped to see his face that distraught.

Renge saw Haruhi and Kaoru standing outside the door awaiting waiting patiently. She smiled saying he was fine, but was worrying about the Host Club.

"Typical Hikaru, caring about others!" called Kaoru from the driver's seat. Haruhi got into the front seat while Renge took her time to look for Hikaru who was returning to the yard. She saw him sit next to larger man than he. Renge smiled rubbing her side. Haruhi looked up to her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Hikaru's not worth to love you," Renge heard from the girl.

"He loves me, that's all that matters!"

"Yeah, typical Hikaru," Haruhi mumbled it to Renge who just crossed her arms.

That afternoon as Kyouya and Haruhi were going to a fancy dinner, Renge was told to watch Kemi. Even though the kicking girl screamed the whole way to the door, Renge couldn't help but wonder if she could be hers.

"_Remember that Kemi needs to be in bed by eight_," recalled Renge. Instead at eight, she grabbed her jacket and held onto to Kemi for life and told her driver to take her to a drug store. There was just a single person in there other than cashier, a grumpy old women, who reminded her of Tamaki's grandmother, but more lines on her face than the other women.

Seeing the pregnancy test in sight, she looked over her shoulder at the women who just glared at her. She made the yawning Kemi more comfortable on her hip and got her money out to pay for the thing.

"You know girls your age ought to be ashamed. You're only what eighteen and testing for another brat!"

"I'm seventeen and she's not mine –"

"That's what they all say," said the grumpy women disapprovingly as she left.

Renge heard the women say other things too but turned to quickly to want to fight the dumb old degraded women. Arriving back at home, she told a maid to see to Kemi, and she closed her bathroom door.

Her hands shook with fear of what might be the answer. She did it and waited for the moments to pass. Finally she looked at it, proud that Hikaru would love her more.

_Ouran the next day_

"Did you hear?"

"NO, Renge!"

"Two girls in our class!"

The rumors were flying just as Renge had hoped they would. She had already sent the letter to Hikaru and then she went to sending emails to everyone she knew, though she was smart enough to not name the father. She was happy that people were focused on her, and not Haruhi.

"Renge, are you having a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, but when Haruhi had her daughter I was just shocked to learn that I was having a baby too!"

Haruhi walked by and sighed knowing that her baby would be a side conversation from now on, but she wondered herself who the father was. She also heard someone comment that _her_ child was a year old, and that Renge was insane. Haruhi quietly agreed with the person.

_The prison that Hikaru is awaiting to be released_

"Got everything?"

Hikaru nodded, glad to be leaving the place. As the guard opened the door to the exit, a very large belly-ed Renge came to him. He hugged her finally getting that one thing that Kyouya would miss on (or so he thought!)

"I'm so happy that it's mine!"

"YOU mean he's yours!" cheered Renge

Hikaru blinked and smiled even bigger. _Finally I beat Kyouya at something, I'm the first to have a boy in the Host Club!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day Kyouya and Haruhi sat eating lunch the main hall, when an uproar came to them. People all around them were screaming Renge's name and some even said Hikaru's.

"So which Hitachiin is it?" someone yelled over them.

"Hikaru and Renge a couple, I never would have guessed. You want to go somewhere more quiet?" asked Kyouya standing taking his plate and hers away from the commotion.

"I thought the Host Club disbanded?" asked Haruhi following suit to the hall.

"It did for a while, but Tamaki is back in charge. I rarely have time for it now but then again someone kicks me in my sleep," he said sitting on the floor in the hall.

"I'm sorry, but someone likes to hold their wife in a death grip!"

"Well –"

The two laughed at Kyouya's failed attempt to counter. Then they heard it a high-pitch laugh that only belonged to Renge. She was arm locked with Hikaru and she was rather revealing for the most part, her yellow uniform hanging in some parts.

"Renge, I hope you are well with your baby? Boy or girl?" Kyouya eyes Hikaru was doubt but smiled as Renge began to talk, but she was stopped by the boy holding her.

"Our baby is a boy!" called out Hikaru quickly watching as Kyouya made no attempt to care. "And he will be the first boy born for the Host Club!"

"Is that all you care about? You hate me that much, that you would make Renge your slave! She doesn't deserve you, oh wait, weren't those words that Kaoru said to me! Yes they were but you see I don't care about your weak offspring! (Hikaru and Renge gasped at that comment) Kemi is a beauty little girl, please refrain from insulting her OR her parents."

Haruhi watched as her classmates stocked off and she was proud of Kyouya.

"Way to go honey! You fought back without fighting!"

As Kyouya looked down at his wife, he remembered what started the whole battle between him and Tamaki/ Hunny (Mori for the help)/ Kaoru/ and now with Hikaru. His simple truth about Haruhi leaving the Host Club and all his simple lies that lead him to where he was.

He was proud of one thing. The simplest lie of all was Kemi, and he sure to watch her grow up, with Haruhi by his side, forever smiling at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Okay this is the second to last chapter. I feel that I've come to a happy end for Kyouya and Haruhi to be together! Here's one last question for everyone:

Will Kemi ever stop getting presents from Uncle Tamaki?


	15. Being An Ohtori

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. This is fan made.

OKAY people this is the finally chapter to this story. There will probably be an alternative to the last chapter meaning chapter 11 or 12, if people what it but you'll just have read to find out how this ended! Check bottom for new update in Author Notes, there is a surpise for people who loved and love this story! Thank You!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kemi Ohtori didn't dislike her Uncle (he wasn't relative in any way) Tamaki and his childish ways, she just found him very annoying. She half wondered how her parents could have put up with him during high school, but unlucky for her, she got to see him nearly everyday of the week. He would make special times for her to see him, which she would have liked to just read or study, but she accepted his crazy ideas when she could. How she hated his job to run Ouran.

Her father was now a well known medical engineer with a business degree and her mother finally gotten her dream to be a lawyer. Kemi learned that when Mom and Dad fought it often wasn't pretty. They had a fight the night before, but lucky she was able to cry and make them stop.

On the eve of her entering into the middle school section at Ouran, the Host Club that her parents had been in, decided throwing her a party was the right choice to celebrate. She didn't know that it would be a whole damn day long, but that was Uncle Tamaki, the same as always. She received the same but with fireworks, for placing first rank for her class. Her parents couldn't have been prouder, nor could her third year middle school brother, who was second in his class.

Kemi looked around the table as her parents carried on with their usual morning routine. Father would read the newspaper and try to get wake and Mother would be reading a small book at the table. It was like that every morning, until the much louder of the Ohtori's son came hopping along with his dog, who was leaving tracks everywhere.

Excusing herself she went to the bathroom to wash her face. It was a Saturday, though she had nothing to do, she felt running around outside. She combed back her long black hair, she hated her Father for having such dark hair, but she very much loved the color of her eyes, like her Mother's only a bit lighter. Her brother banged the door open and exclaimed "Uncle Tamaki is coming RUN!"

Upon hearing those words, the two ran out into the garden to hid from the blond, who was currently dressed in jeans and a loose blue shirt.

"WAHH! HARUHI! THEY DON'T LIKE THEIR UNCLE!" he clutched on her shoulder though Haruhi couldn't blame them.

"You aren't exactly their uncle!"

Behind Tamaki, she saw that the other Host members had come. Hunny with his daughter, Candece, she carrying his Bun-Bun; Hikaru with Renge and their son Tenko, his apparent crush for Kemi seen when he walked in the door; Mori and his son, who if you didn't know him and Kemi, one could assume they were siblings; and last but not least Tamaki's twins that he somehow reproduced.

"Tono, you had some of us!" called the Hitachiin twins, though Hikaru was sure that Tenko was looking for Kemi, as he noticed that he was looking around for the dark haired- glasses wearing senior of Ouran High. Hikaru who somehow gotten the children's attention, told them to run outside and to bring back the Ohtori children, the offsprings ran in many directions though.

"My daughter and son are in the gardens, why are they running in my house with their shoes on?" asked Haruhi, her eyes narrowing with anger, one child running past her. Haruhi caught the young Morinozuka by the arm and thrusted him to Mori.

"Please inform the others that my children are outside, and take your shoes off and place them over there while you are in the house. Thank you," corrected Haruhi before Kyouya could do that for her. The boy nodded and quickly (but did not run) placed his shoes down and rounded up the others.

_OUTSIDE on the Ohtori grounds_

"You think they will find us?"

"I will," happily called a small girl with blond hair holding a pink bunny.

"Oh Haniozuka you can come up just not the others," called Kemi who was watching for a certain Hitachiin to make his way to her. The young girl climbed up and Spike, a boy three years younger than his older sister (age 18), handed her a small cake.

"Thanks, my Daddy gives me cakes all the time! He even eats them with me!"

"That's cool, but if you tell we are here then you can't stay," warned Spike, his hair a lighter color than his sister's. The younger sweet tooth stopped for a moment then turned to the window in the tree house.

"You here that?"

The two nodded and peeked down. There standing was Kyouya with Mitsukuni who was calling for them. The children climbed out and approached their father's.

"The others are looking for you," said Kyouya to his.

"Candece, were you nice to Kemi-chan and Spike-chan?" asked the older Haninozuka.

"Yes, Daddy, but they told me not to tell where they were," said the exact copy of Hunny, though a girl. Hunny patted his daughter's head laughing a bit.

"I was told the same thing by someone close to me too, and he turned out to be a fine person!"

Suddenly Hunny was in front of his child, his arms up and eyes narrowed as a orange haired boy came his way. Sighing he assumed it was Hikaru or Kaoru but found that the gush of wind came from Tenko who was hugged Kemi, now currently trying to kick him off. Kyouya grabbed the boy and took him to his mother.

"Here, take this one before he kills my daughter!"

Kyouya turned back and saw that Tamaki had really out done himself this time. He was well aware of the large group photo that the idiot had arranged but he was unsure on where people would stand. He stood behind Haruhi who had her arms wrapped around her son's shoulder. Kemi stood beside her mother and smiled big for her family. It seemed hours before everyone had a family photo, then singles, then the adults, then the children, Kemi was about to just go to her room when she was pulled away from the main group by her father.

He wore a cheerful expression which meant she wasn't in any trouble, but she wondered how the expressions on his face could be so calm when a blond was handling this event.

"Yes, Tamaki is a idiot but he helped me see something that no one could," Father said sitting on a couch in the hall and motioning for her to sit too.

"What did he say, Father?"

"He told me that I even though the Host Club will not go on forever, we the Host Club will always be one. It doesn't make sense, but that's him. You've grown up knowing the craziness to him, but before you forget," he paused looked at his daughter and watching her eyes go big as Haruhi did long ago.

"What makes an Ohtori is not what he or she does to be that, but what they are willing to sacrifice for the one's they love. I nearly lost my name and my respect from my parents, and I'll be damned if I ever lose yours."

Kemi smiled as a door opened to reveal Uncle Tamaki waving at them to return for the big picture. She was placed right beside Candece and Tenko was on the other side of the cheerful blond, her bunny held tight by the three in front of them. As the children joined around (they being much young and such) they finally got the one shot.

The shot that told not truths, nor lies, just the simple fact that they had united even into adulthood. And Kemi would never be happier. . .

Well until Tenko started to ask her out, but that is a whole another story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: That's it! I hope you liked it!! In the next chapter which is going to be posted with this one, is all the answer and reasons to the chapter question. Also I have counted and I have ranked the people who guess the most time right. Thanks! R&R!! There is a new story for everyone, it's titled Telling No, it's more or less a sequel so check it out!


	16. Answers to Questions: Simple Lies

Okay like I said in a chapter long ago, here are the answers to the various questions that I've asked over the course of the story "Simple Lies". The questions are presented at the end of each chapter and are told by which chapter it asks in. For example for the first question was asked in chapter 6 and answered in chapter7.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

6. Who will say this in the next chapter:

"But Kyouya wouldn't do that to Haruhi," he said out loud to himself, poking her belly.

This is said by Hunny who discovers that Haruhi is pregnant.

7. Who will reply to the following from Hunny during a host time announcement from Tamaki?

". . . is there something that I can do for Kyo-chan and Haru-chan? I feel that me telling them about Haru-chan was a mistake!" said Hunny who was watching the idiot blond closely so he wouldn't hear him. Hunny again says this but to Nekozawa during the announcement that Kyouya has died.

8. Who will reply to Haruhi after learning about her baby having odd looks like Kyouya.

Kaoru is the answer as he with her as Haruhi gives birth and is there when the baby is named.

9. Where do you think Kyouya was at all this time?

Kyouya had been hiding from everyone living under Mori's protect working as servant.

10. Who will say this line?

"But she's Kyouya's? Not the baby, but Haruhi, I mean?"

This is said by Hikaru after learning that Haruhi will be staying with he and Kaoru, knowing that he wouldn't have picked the fight with Kyouya as Kaoru had for Haruhi.

11. Who will surprising make an appearance with his son at Ouran when Kemi comes to Ouran? This was Kyouya's father who decided that Kyouya and Haruhi will marry thanks to Kemi's birth.

12. Who will reply to this statement?

"Haruhi why didn't you just say you were a girl," said . . . .

This is said by Renge who is walked in on by Haruhi who finds her crying about Hikaru's arrest.

13. Hikaru and Renge are dating, who will be the first to learn something about Renge.

This will found out by the littlest one of all, Kemi, but she is too little to know.

14. Will Kemi ever stop getting presents from Uncle Tamaki?

This will be answered as a no. She is adored by him and her parents.

The placement for correct guesses are as followed:

TIE 1st place: loretta537 and JenSoma with three points each  
2nd place to sonata hirano with two points  
3rd place to SoraSings with one point

Congraluations for placing and to everyone who will guess in the furure.

For anyone who guesses from now on, but will not be given a placement, see my profile for more stories!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Well it's over, sorry. But I will be write a new story about Hikaru and Renge as an parents with their bundle of joy! If you have any ideas for a new story then send me a message and I'll do it!!

THANKS R&R!!


End file.
